You and I
by anime poison
Summary: This is my RP story I created so I am the main character and I have inserted my real friends along with other anime characters in this story so I hope you like what I got so far
1. The Beginning

You and I

_It was a full moon when she was running down the long corridors a night. She was keeping a close look out for anyone who seemed to be following her. She clutched at her half crescent moon amulet for comfort then letting it go, how she dreaded tonight. She held the front of her sleeveless white dress that came was adorned in blue rim stones trailing across the hems of the dress which came down to her toes. Holding the front of the dress made it easier for her to run in. She had long brown hair that fluttered as it hit the wind; tears were forming in her chocolate mocha eyes. She ran until she came across to a door on the right. She stopped in front of the door hesitating at the moment debating whether or not she should enter the room. She entered the room only falling to her bed and beginning to cry. She then felt a presence there in the room and then he came into view. He had black raven colored hair with red highlights that was designed in a short jagged cut. He was dressed in black robes, and he had intimidating ocean blue eyes that would make you want to stare into them all day. He started at her and she stared back. IN his arms was the sleeping presence of a baby, their baby. She ran to him and he put an arm around her waist and kissed her instantly. How she loved the feeling of his lips against hers. But that did not comfort her tonight. He tried to comfort her but it did not work, nothing would work. She clung onto his robes and wept silently, and then it was a moment of what seemed like forever when she spoke. _

"_I can't lose her, I just can't. She's our flesh and blood." She cried. _

_He stared into her eyes and spoke, "I know my love." He whispered. _

"_But if we don't do something she'll be discovered as they already discovered us," she sobbed. _

_He caressed her cheek as he felt it wet from previous tears._

"_I know," he whispered. "But if we allow her to continue being with us for the time being, sooner or later they will be catching on and they will discover her. Once they do fate will fall the hardest on her."_

"_I think they already know and they are just waiting for us to give her up because they know how hard it is for us." She sobbed._

"_Don't cry my love." He whispered. "We will see her again one day when our families' feuds are over and when the lands have finally settled in peace again. In know time we will be with each other again I promise."_

"_This is the hardest thing I have ever done in my life, but you are right it isn't fair for her to go through life like this everyday. She deserves a somewhat normal life. But I don't want her not knowing who she is." She cried._

"_She won't, on her 21st moon on her 21st birthday she will know at full extent of what she is and we will see her again until then." He whispered._

_She nodded then the two gazed lovingly at their daughter, their miracle that lay peacefully asleep in his arms. He fought back the tears that were threatening to fall; he had to stay strong for his love. But everyday through life he was going to miss her not being able to grow up under his wing._

"_Let's go now." He whispered._

"_Wait I want her to have this." She said._

_He stopped and turned around. She took off her half crescent moon amulet and placed it around her daughter's neck. She had received the amulet from her father and this amulet was marked of high importance and royalty._

"_So she'll always know that we love her and give her a sense of comfort as it did for me. She'll never be alone." She said as she smiled weakly._

_He smiled too then kissed her. They crept out of the window as they saw above the half crescent moon. It was already the middle of night as they emerged into the sky. White angelic wings emerging from her back and black feather wings emerging from his. Off they flew into the night where it was hours when they had finally came to the earthy planet. She was so scared to leave her daughter alone in this world, on this planet. She had heard the rumors and terrible stories that clung to this planet. Her love read her face that she was scared to leave their daughter her when he spoke.  
"She'll be okay I've already checked and examined this family unit. They have a daughter they seem to be raising quite well." He said reassuringly._

_She held onto her daughter as tears began to fall from her heavenly face. She kissed her daughter on the forehead._

"_I will never forget you." She whispered. _

_She then handed her daughter over to him, as he caressed his daughter cheek with his finger tips one last time. Their daughter's eyes fluttered open as she stared at the both of them and smiled and cooed. This made it extremely difficult for the both of them. But they walked up to the house, he was holding her tight, he did not want to let her go but had to. They left her in an expensive baby carriage on the family's front step and rang the door bell. Quickly they flew away heart broken and saddened by their act. They heard their daughter cry and whimper making his love cry even harder as he held her tight. Then they watched from a distance as a man with short spiky black hair who was in his boxers stepped out side and along with him was a woman with long reddish hair that came down to her shoulders. She was wearing a black pajama bottoms and a white tank top that showed a little cleavage. They saw the little baby that was left behind in the baby carriage and inside was a note explaining why they couldn't care for the child now and requested that she be properly taken care of. The woman picked up the crying baby which stopped and began to giggle. The woman smiled and looked lovingly towards her husband as if her eyes were speaking for to keep the baby. The man then smiled and nodded his head. He picked up the baby carriage and pondered for a moment. He wondered who had left the baby girl. He could tell that she belonged to a wealthy family the blankets were made of silk, lace, and cashmere. So they biological parent's did not have financial problems. It had to be something else, something in time they all would know. The man walked into the house with the new addition to their family. Outside the baby's biological parent's watched as their daughter was carried into the house. She clung to her love's robes and wept silently s he held her. Then both departed into the night's skies. _

As she lay in bed her mind kept on playing the same reoccurring dream she has had since she was a child. It had been a couple of months since she last had the dream but more this month her dream had become more detailed and more less clearer and confusing. She stirred in her sleep as the dream played once again in her mind. She was dressed in a powder blue strapless gown. Her long brown hair came down to her shoulders. Along her arms she was adorned in silver bangles and in her ears she wore large silver hoop earrings. On her back were black wings. She was curious of why she had them but she never asked or told her parents that she did. She found out one day while she was with her sister arguing over something and then it happened. She was so anger that her wings came out. She then was afraid from then on to tell her parents or afraid of what they might think or do. She could pull her wings into and out of her back at any moment or time. But in her dream she didn't need to. Her dream she was always flying through the dark skies at night. There was also two other beings in her dream. One was a man with raven colored hair with red highlights who had ocean blue eyes and was dressed in black robes. He also had black wings the same color as hers dark as the night's skies. And another one was a woman with long brown hair who was dressed in a long strapless white gown with blue rime stone's trailing across the hems of the dress and she had chocolate mocha eyes. She was simply beautiful and resembled a lot of her. She would have thought that they were her real parents but they couldn't be. She already had two loving parents in her life. But that didn't stop the feelings she was possessing at the time. She was already different from her parents and her sister to. Could she have been adopted? No it was impossible. Or was it? Maybe who knows? But lately her dreams have been more about the two strangers and she felt bad. In her dreams she was always surrounded by the two who seemed to love and care for her but she had other parent's who had loved her to and it wasn't fair to them. She felt like she was betraying them. She told no one else about her dreams other than her sister.

Her Dream

As she rolled over to her side, in her dream she was still flying until she emerged into a castle in the sky. She then found herself inside the castle walking down the long corridors of a hallway. People and warriors were running back and forth and didn't seem to notice her. In fact they were running past her and they still couldn't see her even as she called out to them.

"Hey!" She yelled.

She tried to reach her arm out to grab the persons shoulder but surprisingly her hand only went through the persons shoulder. Was it an illusion? Was she the illusion? Who knew? But she could hear yelling and screaming from the outside. She ran down the hallway to a door that led to the outside. Surprisingly she knew where she was going, it was like she had been here already and she had. In her dreams. Once she had gotten outside all she could see was a battle that was taking place and it was between what seemed like angels. Half of them had black wings and the other had white. It was a battle of the dark angels against the light angels. It was a major war that was raging on, but why? That she did not know.

"What's happening! What's going on!" she yelled out.

What she wanted to do more than anything was to help but she couldn't.

"No," she whispered.

People were now becoming severely wounded and were dying.

"NO! she yelled and screamed as her wings shot out of her back and her eyes turned an ocean blue then her body was engulfed in blue flames.

End of Dream

In her sleep, she kept on muttering the word "No." Then she shot up in her bed while still half asleep. She nearly jumped out of her skin as her alarm went off. She reached for her alarm clock and threw it against the wall. She then grabbed her phone and started to call her sister to see when she was going to work that morning. She punched in her sister's number and waited for her to answer. She yawned out loud with her eyes till shut.

"Christy are you there?" she asked.

"Hai." She laughed.

"Christy you sound very close where are you?" She asked.

"Closer than the wandering eye." Christy joked.

"Damn it Christy stop playing games where are you, are you coming?" She nearly yelled.

Christy laughed then spoke. "I'm here."

"What where are you outside?" She asked.

"No dim whit I'm next to you." Christy laughed as she closed her cell phone.

She opened her eyes to see her sister sitting Indian style on her bed trying to hold in her laughter. Shocking her, she then fell out of bed back wards and fell onto the floor rather hard.

"Christy!" she yelled. "What the heck are you think you're doing?"  
Christy only laughed then snorted.

She couldn't help but smile her sister was rather funny when she snorted.

"You sound awfully retarded when you snort Christy." She said.

"Well at least I got a sense of humor Rhonda!" Christy retaliated. Christy had to stop and fix her head band in her blonde and orange hair. Christy had short hair and she had crystal blue eyes that were as light as day and could turn anyone's frown upside down. She was dressed already in her work uniform which consisted of black pants and a white V neck long sleeve shirt that came down to her elbows and she wore golden bangles on her arms. She also wore a golden coin medallion she obtained and believed it was the real medallion from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean." 

"You are impossible." Said Rhonda.

"Thanks I know." Laughed Christy. "So where's Sephy woman at huh? I thought I would have to fight him just to see you."

"You know he hates it when you call him that ever since you drew that picture of him and left it inside my car Christy." Said Rhonda.

"Well you should have taken it out." said Christy.

"What! Do I look like I'm your maid! I think not, I do not clean up after you!" Rhonda nearly exploded.

"Yes you do because that's what big sisters are for" laughed Christy.

Rhonda took her pillow and launched it towards Christy who was hit in the head with it.

"You Baka." Said Rhonda.

Christy laughed them she calmed down and was some what serious in a way when she asked.

"So really where's Sepheroith at?" asked Christy. "Are you both still fighting?"

"Yes and no. I don't know where he's at and yes we both a sort of fighting still." Said Rhonda.

"Oh sorry to hear about that." Said Christy.

"Who cares I don't now." Said Rhonda. "He's been pissing me off lately."

"Yeah well maybe you should dump his sorry ass." Said Christy.  
"Christy it's not as easy as it looks." Said Rhonda as she was silent for a moment. "I had the dream again."

"Again?" asked Christy.

"Yeah again." Said Rhonda.

"What else happened?" asked Christy. "Was it the same?"

"No it was slightly different this time." Said Rhonda.

"Go on." Said Christy.

Rhonda nodded her head and continued to tell her sister about what happened.

"In my dream I saw them again (The Strangers). Then I was flying through the skies until I emerged inside a castle in the skies. That was where I witnessed a major battle that was going on between what seemed like angels. Half of them were dark and the other half were white. I wanted to help them but I couldn't. It was like I was transparent my touch went through everything. It was finally then I had enough and my body was engulfed in blue flames like I was undergoing a transformation." Said Rhonda.

"Of what?" asked Christy.

"I don't know." Said Rhonda. "Then I woke up and found you to my annoyance you here!"

Christy laughed and then spoke seriously. "It looks like to me that you're dreams are trying to tell you something." Said Christy.

"I know but what?" asked Rhonda. "What are they trying to tell me?."

"Heck beats me, maybe you should reconsider telling mom and dad?" asked Christy.

Rhonda shook her head. "No I can't I already feel like I'm betraying them."

"Rhonda you're not betraying them and plus their your dreams meant for you and only you to understand." Said Christy.

"Thanks Christy I really needed to hear that." Said Rhonda.

"No worries Chelly would have said the same." Said Christy. "So what are you doing today after work."

"I don't know probably painting today. Wait after work!" Rhonda paused as she looked at the clock it read 9: 30 she started work at 10:00.

"Oh no! work, Christy you block head you kept me rambling on and now were going to be late come on!" yelled Rhonda as she leaped like a cat into the air and made it to her bedroom closet and grabbed her work clothes then dashed into the bathroom.

"Hey it's not my fault your mouth has a mind of its own." Retaliated Christy.

"Whatever." Said Rhonda as she was getting dressed then putting on her high heel shoes causing her to loosed balance and fall hitting the bathroom sink.

Christy watched in astonishment as her sister was hurrying to get ready.

"That's not funny!" yelled Rhonda from the bathroom as she walked out dressed in a ruffled black skirt wearing a V neck long sleeve shirt that was blue. She wore her half crescent moon amulet she had since birth and wore her brown hair down to her shoulders.

"Yes it was funny come on let's go I'll drive." Said Christy.

"With you! No way! I value my life and let's keep it at that." Said Rhonda.

"Hey it wasn't my fault it was that blasted squirrel's fault it ran into the road." Retaliated Christy.

"No I think you ran into it." Said Rhonda. "Come on lets go."

"Relax you're never late." Said Christy as her and Rhonda walked outside to her car. Rhonda's car was a black mini cooper that had blue flames trailing in a flowing pattern on the car doors. Inside her car was black leather seating that had blue sakura blossoms adoring them. The steering wheel also had blue sakura blossoms as well as the seats. Inside her car smelled like peach blossoms and the music that was blasting was her favorite kind of music, Euro dance. The song playing was "God Is a Girl." By Groove Coverage. Luckilly Rhonda lives about ten minutes from her work but it was raining and the weather was bad so they arrived five minutes late. Rhonda pulled into the parking lot as her and Christy hurried towards the tall building. The building was no other than known as Inu-Corp. Inu-Corp is a building that was passed town to Sesshomaru from his father who passed away. Rhonda's job is she works as a secretary she takes notes from all of the important meetings and everything. Christy is also a secretary she has the same job as Rhonda but she files the documents that Rhonda types. Rhonda and Christy walked into the building.

"Christy were late now." Said Rhonda.

"Relax nothing bad is going to happen." Said Christy.

"Christy I never, never been late before." Said Rhonda. "This is all you're fault you're a bad influence on me."

"Hey it's not my fault." Retorted Christy.

"Hey guys what's up?" said a voice from behind.

Christy and Rhonda turned and smiled when they saw their friend Vanessa.

Vanessa is an Inu-Youkai. She has 2 black stripes on each cheek and she has dark mid-night blue hair with a red undertone. She was dressed in a green shirt and a black skirt with black high heels to match.

"The usual, Christy making us here to work and all." Joked Rhonda.

"Say it again and you'll be more than just late on the job." Warned Christy.

Vanessa laughed, "You two never surprise me."

"Well I guess we should get moving bye guys." Said Christy.

"Yeah I'll see you later on your lunch breaks." Said Vanessa.

"Bye." Said Rhonda.

Rhonda walked to her desk on the side of a wall where she sat down and opened up her desk cabinet and took out last weeks notes and began typing them She was tone in about ten minutes because she is a fast type writer and notes taker that's why she was assigned the job by Sesshomaru who was more than just her boss at the time. He used to be her boyfriend but then she broke it off with him, something in her heart telling her he wasn't the one for her. They were different and it just didn't seem to fit. Well anyway she was done as she clicked the print button.

"Done." She said. "That was easy."

"What do you think you are the easy button? Said a voice from behind.

Rhonda turned around and saw a man with long jagged red hair with glowing emerald green eyes that pierced through her own. He was dressed in a black business suit. Rhonda smiled then said.

"Hi Axel how are you?"

"Fine as always, you?" he asked.

"Never better," She smiled.

Axel smirked at Rhonda and crossed his arms as he leaned up against the side of the wall. Axel is another friend of Rhonda's she knew him since her third grade. They were always the best of friends but nothing ever more. She valued their friendship; she valued all her friendships with her friends.

"So whatcha need Axel?" asked Rhonda as her chocolate Mocha eyes stared into his glowing cascading emerald eyes.

"The boss what s to see you in his office now he ordered me to tell you, he has something he wants to discuss with you." Said Axel.

Rhonda's heart stopped at that moment. "Oh no!" she thought.

"Why does he want to see me, was it me being late this morning oh I hope I don't get fired." Rhonda said as she started to panic on the inside. "Did he say for what?"

"He didn't say all he said was to come to his office now." Said Axel.

"Now?" asked Rhonda.

"Uh yeah that would be today this year." Said Axel smirking.

Rhonda blushed then smiled. "Sorry I'm just nervous and I don't even know why."

"Well don't be." Said Axel.

"I guess you're right, well I'm off to see what the boss man wants." Said Rhonda. "Catch you later."

Axel watched as Rhonda went to the boss's office and inside of her she was nervous


	2. Encounters With The Boss Man

As Rhonda was walking down the hallway she stopped in front of the boss's office. Rhonda hesitated for a moment then she knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a cold monotone voice.

Rhonda took a deep breathe then walked inside the room, sitting with his chair facing the window was the boss of Inu-Corp.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Rhonda.

He turned his chair around and his golden eyes met hers. He had long silver hair that was pulled into a back pony tail and he was dressed in a grey suit. Along his cheeks were two purple stripes and he had a blue half crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. He had his hands folded together then he spoke.

"Sit now," he ordered indicating to the chair in front of his desk.

Rhonda listened and walked over to the chair and sat down waiting nervously for him to speak.

"Your work over the past years here at Inu-Corp have been greatly valued." He said. "But unfortunately drastic events have now occurred."

Before he could even finish Rhonda cut in.

"Look sir I'm sorry, I didn't mean to arrive late this morning I was running late, please don't fire me it won't happen again I promise." Pleaded Rhonda.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in his usual cold monotone voice.

"Wait, you're not firing me?" asked Rhonda.

"Fire you? What are you talking about, where did you get that idea? I wanted to tell you about your promotion." He said in his cold monotone voice.

Rhonda starred at her boss in bewilderment and placed her hands on her hips.

"Promotion? What promotion?" she asked confused.

"The promotion you've earned now since you've started here at Inu-Corp." he said as if he were talking to a mere child.

"That's why you wanted to see me? Not to fire me am I correct?" Rhonda asked.

"Hai, why would I fire you?" he asked. "I wouldn't find anyone to replace you." He said sarcastically in his cool voice.

Rhonda blushed furiously then anger rose, she hated it he was mocking her.

"Thanks for nearly causing me to have a heart attack Sesshomaru!" Rhonda yelled while crossing her arms at Sesshomaru.

"When you're here at work in my presence you shall address me by my name and show me respect." He growled.

"Oh sorry Sesshy," Rhonda smiled brightly.

"Rhonda," warned Sesshomaru.

"Sorry really, I've been worked up because Axel told me you wanted to have a word with me and it made me worry just a bit." Said Rhonda.

"I already knew and sensed that that." He said coolly.

"You knew! Why-why didn't you say! Ooh Sesshomaru!" growled Rhonda.

"Mr. Youkai." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Mr. Youkai, whatever," said Rhonda shaking her head back and forth with her hand pressed against the side.

Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow at Rhonda then smirked; Rhonda saw him then asked him a question.

"What's so funny, is it me?" Rhonda asked.

"You still haven't changed, you're the same old you since high school." He said.

"Like that's a bad thing, you being so emotionless are any better." Rhonda smirked.

1 point Rhonda, 0 Sesshomaru.

"Hey I'm not the one making accusations here. You came into my office, where I reward you with a promotion and you accuse me of even coming to think of committing an act so meaningless that was not even going to happen in the first place!" Said Sesshomaru in his cold voice with flaring eyes. "Are you challenging me!"

"Yeah I think I am." Challenged Rhonda.

Her eyes meeting Sesshomaru made him angry. She was challenging him and he didn't like it one bit. Then to his amusement she broke out into a smile and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" he demanded.

"Us, how were acting. Really I apologize you're right. Thank you for the promotion Sesshy, I mean Sesshomaru it means a lot." Smiled Rhonda.

"Your thank you's are not necessary here and don't mean a thing." He told her.

"Okay." Said Rhonda as she headed towards the door. "Oh and Sesshomaru if it's any constellation prize." She said before she departed from his room.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"Through the most part, I was just giving you a hard time." Rhonda laughed.

"Wench!" he growled then stopped. "Start packing your things as soon as you leave my office."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because with your promotion, you get a new office." He said to her in his cool voice.

"Okay see you later Sesshy." Said Rhonda as she left the room.

Sesshomaru sat pack into his chair. "Women." He muttered.


	3. Getting Settled In

Rhonda walked out of Sesshomaru's office smiling and didn't watch where she was going and ran into Axel.

"Oh sorry Axel didn't watch were I was going." She said.

"Like you ever do." He smirked.

"Hey I said I was sorry." Joked Rhonda "Wait a minute, I take that back you don't deserve an apology."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "I don't?" he asked.

"Not after the way you made me worry when you told me Sesshomaru wanted to have a word with me." Said Rhonda

"Oh that's right, slipped my mind." Said Axel

"Oh yeah sure." Said Rhonda

"So anyways what did he want?" asked Axel.

Rhonda's expression changed, "Oh he told me I got promoted to the next level and that's not all." She said smiling.

"There's more?" asked Axel.

"Yup, I get my own office too." She said smiling.

"That's good news." Said Axel.

"Right now I need to go gather my things and start moving them to my new office." Said Rhonda.

"Want some help?" asked Axel.

"If you want, I still have to find the place first," said Rhonda.

"Let's get started then." He smirked.

Rhonda and Axel headed back to her desk and began to take papers, pencils, and other things she had hidden away in her desk.

"You seem very organized." Axel told her.

"Oh thanks." Smiled Rhonda.

That's when Vanessa came into view walking up to Rhonda.

"Oh hey Vanessa what's up?" Smiled Rhonda.

"I heard you got a promotion, congrats." Said Vanessa.

"Thanks." Said Rhonda

"Sesshomaru called me to his office and he forgot to tell you what your office room number is. He said something about how you made him forget or whatever happened. So he wanted me to tell you," said Vanessa.

"Yes that would help." Said Rhonda.

Vanessa smiled then noticed Axel was there too.

"Oh hey Axel didn't notice you where here." Smiled Vanessa. "What's up? What are you doing with-?" said Vanessa but Rhonda interrupted.

"He's helping me move my things into my new office." Said Rhonda.

"Cool, well your new office number is 213 and when you get your things moved in meet me outside for your lunch break." Said Vanessa.

"Okay see you in a while." Said Rhonda.

"I will." Said Vanessa then she left.

Rhonda turned and smiled at Axel.

"Shall we?" she asked.

Axel nodded and the two went off in search for room 213.

"Here it is." Said Rhonda. She opened the door and Axel and she walked in.

The room was simply amazing; it had a brown maple oak desk in the center. On the desk were a high quality computer and printer. At another table there was a fax machine, and a telephone. The room also had a great view to gaze and wander at over the horizon. On the walls were portraits and paintings but one stood out the most. The portrait that stood out the most was a portrait of what seemed like angels. Half of them had white wings and the other half had black. Oh side was dark and the other side was light. The center was a neither dark nor light. It was a sort of blended dull color and there stood two figures a man and a woman embracing each other.

"They look so familiar." Thought Rhonda.

Rhonda stepped closer to analyze the portrait; she reached her hand out and touched the portrait. Her eyes flashed and grew as big as a doe's when exposed to a car's headlights. Her mind flashed back and in her mind she saw the two figures from her dream. All of a sudden Rhonda's head began to feel fuzzy causing her to loose balance an fall to the floor but that's when Axel caught her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Rhonda was held in Axel's arms, she blushed slightly and got up and brushed off her skirt with her hands.

"Yeah, sorry I just." Said Rhonda.

"What?" he asked.

"I." she said. "Never mind, sorry my head was dizzy and I just lost my balance."

Rhonda looked back at the painting, something wasn't right but she didn't know why, it was just a feeling she had.

"Why where the two figures from her dream doing in this portrait? Where they real? No, it was her dream but how?" she thought but then was interrupted by Axel.

"Are you sure you're okay? Something wrong?" he asked.

"No." she lied.

She couldn't tell him, to confusing details.

"Thank you for helping me though, it was really nice for you to help me settle in." said Rhonda.

"Heck what are friends for." He said.

Rhonda smiled.

"She looks pretty when she smiles." Thought Axel.

"I should go Vanessa's waiting for me." Said Rhonda.

Axel came out of these thoughts, "Okay." He said.

Both walked out of Rhonda's office.

"See you later." Said Rhonda as she started to walk down the hallway, leaving Axel standing in place.

"What am I feeling?" he thought. "She already is taken and has a boyfriend, Seperoith!" Axel thought angrily. "He doesn't deserve her and appreciate her the way he should."

Axel walked back to his office room which was located five doors down from Rhonda's and sat at his desk. He tired to push his thoughts about her away but couldn't they kept on coming back to him like a boomer rang.

"Why her? What was so important about her?" he thought.

He didn't seem to understand why but he couldn't forget the look on her face when she was gazing at the painting in her office. She looked rather sad when she saw it and what happened to her soon after? That he did not know, this girl was a mystery indeed.

"


	4. Clocking Out

Rhonda was walking down the hallway and looked over her shoulder to see that Axel had gone. Rhonda didn't know why but all of a sudden when around Axel she had a strange feeling. What was it she wondered? That she did not know. Her thoughts then returned to the painting in her new secretary office. Who were they? The two figures in her dream. What did they symbolize? Why did they keep on showing up in her dream and why were they so important? Again she did not know. Rhonda walked over to the time clock and clocked then walked outside and saw Christy and Vanessa waiting for her by the fountain.

"Took you long enough." Said Christy.

"Sorry did mean to keep you guys waiting." Said Rhonda.

"So where do you guys want to go I'm starving." Said Christy.

"Lets go to Olive Garden they got good grub there." Smiled Vanessa.

"Come on, I'll drive." Said Christy.

"No! shouted Vanessa and Rhonda at the same time.

"You guys should learn to trust me more." Said Christy as she pretended to pout.

That made Vanessa and Rhonda laugh.

"Come on I'll drive." Said Rhonda.

For a moment Rhonda got the feeling as if someone were watching her, she turned around and to her surprise no one was there. Was she just imagining it?

"Rhonda what's the hold up, you're coming this century are you not?" asked Christy.

Rhonda ran to catch up with the two of her friends.

"Yeah coming." She called.

Rhonda then finally caught up with Christy and Vanessa. The three walked to Rhonda's car, got in and went off to Olive Garden. In the bushes were two red glowing eyes that soon disappeared from its place. An evil laughter was heard in the air as whatever it was, was gone.

"Soon, very soon." The voice evilly laughed, then was gone.

Rhonda, Christy, and Vanessa were seated by their friend Chelly who's a waitress at Olive Garden.

"So what can I get you guys this time, the usual?" asked Chelly.

"Tea for me, thanks Chelly." Said Rhonda.

"Um let's see, ah so many choices there hurting my head!" exclaimed Christy as she held her hands onto her head making everyone laugh. "I know I'll have a suicide."

Vanessa and I looked at each other in astonishment then back at Christy.

"All of them!" we asked at the same time.

"Yeah it's really good!" said Christy.

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders then said.

"Eh I'll have a suicide to." She smiled.

"Oh no, you better stick with water or some herbal tea." Said Rhonda.

"No I want what Christy's having I want some soda!" said Vanessa.

"I don't think so we have to work and we don't need you hyper on the clock remember last time?" I said.

Vanessa thought about it for a second then remembered.

"Oh yeah I had a lot of soda and was bouncing off the walls." Smiled Vanessa.

"Yeah then we had to try and calm you down before Sesshomaru found out." Said Rhonda.

"Well I wasn't that hyper." Said Vanessa.

All three of us, Christy, Chelly, and Rhonda looked at Vanessa with disbelief written across all of their faces.

"Yeah right Vanessa." We all said.

"Well maybe I get a tad tiny bit hyper." Said Vanessa.

"Vanessa." Said Rhonda.

"Okay a lot, satisfied." Said Vanessa in a pouting face.

"That's more like it." Said Christy then smiled.

"You're no fun." Pouted Vanessa then smiled.

We all stared at Vanessa then she couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't keep a straight face for long. She then turned then whispered something in Chelly's ear no one could hear.

Just put some on the side for me and I'll pick it up later." She laughed.

Christy and I on the other hand just shook our heads sadly.

"See you later guys, I got orders to take then deliver I'll bring your food back shortly and your drinks." Said Chelly.

"Okay cool." Said Rhonda.

"So Rhonda your birthday is coming up soon, yeah like in a few weeks what do you wanna do?" asked Vanessa.

"Wait it's my birthday, it's already that close?" asked Rhonda.

"Yeah it is." Said Christy.

"Wow I completely forgot." Replied Rhonda.

"Wow and you thought I was forgetful." Said Vanessa.

"Yes you are, remember the time you were eating those alcoholic chocolates, you got really hyper that night and when you calmed down you crashed. What was it, oh fourteen hours later? And you claimed that you couldn't remember a thing." Said Christy. "Yay foods here."

"Cool." Said Rhonda.

"Yeah still don't remember, but my stomach does though about that night." Smiled Vanessa.

Christy and I laughed and smiled with Vanessa.

"So any ideas?" asked Christy.

"I don't know." Said Rhonda.

"I know we can go to Moon light Haze it's a new night club and plus it's got a bar." Smiled Vanessa.

"Yeah sounds fun." Said Rhonda.

"Sure pick the place where I can't legally drink." Said Christy.

"Don't worry I'll give you a sip of mine." Said Rhonda.

"So it's settled, we'll have your party at Moon light Haze." Said Vanessa.

"I guess." Said Rhonda.

"We should go there tonight and see how it is." Said Christy.

"Yeah well I gotta see what I'm doing but I think I can go." Said Rhonda.

After they were done eating Chelly came by with some boxes for their leftover food and said goodbye to Chelly then left. Then Rhonda drove back to Inu-Corp where in about 2 hours she would be off of work. When they finally got there, out of the car they went and then, they were walking to the building when Inuyasha came out the front door with rage.

"Stupid Sesshomaru, thinks he knows everything." Said Inuyasha then noticed Christy and everyone.

"Oh no." whispered Christy.

"What?" said Rhonda.

"Hey Christy." Said Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha." Christy smiled weakly.

"Hi Inuyasha." Said Vanessa.

"Hey." Said Rhonda. "Christy we'll let you talk to Inuyasha see ya later." As Vanessa and Rhonda walked away.

"What's up?" asked Inuyasha.

"Coming back from our break now." Said Christy.

"Yeah I'm taking mine now, it's to bad you've already taken yours though." Said Inuyasha.

"Yeah what a bummer." Said Christy. "Well bye work calls." As she continued to walk off.

"Hey wait a minute." Called Inuyasha as he grabbed Christy's hand.

"Yes what now?" asked Christy.

"Was wondering, wanna hang out tonight?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sorry can't" said Christy. "I'm already hanging with Rhonda and Vanessa tonight." She said as she then ran to meet up with Rhonda and Vanessa.

"What was that all about?" Rhonda asked.

Christy waited until Inuyasha drove away in his red viper.

"Inu-dork is totally crushing on me, I can't stand it." Said Christy as she held up her hands in a desperate cry of help.

"Hey I thought he was with Kagome or was it Kikyou her sister." Said Rhonda.

"NO. He was cheating with the both of them and couldn't make up his mind with who he liked better." Said Christy.

"Oh." Said Vanessa and I at the same time.

"So who's Kagome with now?" asked Vanessa.

"Not sure." Said Christy.

"We better get inside now." Said Rhonda.

All three walked into the building.

'Yeah see you both later." Said Vanessa.

"Bye." Said Rhonda as we all headed our separate ways.


	5. Advice For A Friend

As Rhonda started heading back to her office Kouga was standing by the door and curiosity seeped into her mind on why Kouga was there.

"Hey Kouga." Said Rhonda as she approached Kouga who was dressed in a tan business suit and had his long black hair pulled into a pony tail.

"Oh hey there Rhonda." Said Kouga.

"Hey how's Ayame?" asked Rhonda.

"Oh good she's in visiting mom this weekend then it's back to Yokohama for her." Said Kouga.

"That's cool maybe we can get together and chat or hang out." I said.

"Maybe." He said.

"So is there anything you need?" asked Rhonda.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot I have some papers that the boss needs typed right away." Said Kouga as he handed her a binder full of hand written notes that had at leas a hundred pages or more inside.

"Yeah this sure is going to be some fun." Rhonda said sarcastically causing Kouga to smirk.

"Yeah there's no way I could ever do that." Said Kouga.

"That's because you're a guy and girls can do this kinds of things." I said simply without hesitation in my voice.

"Oh thanks that makes me feel good, it sure lowers my self esteem." Said Kouga.

"It should." Smiled Rhonda.

Then someone came out of their office.

"Hey Rhonda, hey Kouga." Said a voice.

It was Kagome and Sango.

"Hi Kagome, Hi Sango." Said Rhonda.

"Kagome." Said Kouga then blushed.

"Hi Rhonda." Said Sango.

"What are you doing?" asked Rhonda.

"Oh were off now." Said Kagome.

"Yeah were goanna be going out later tonight at Moonlight Haze, you should come." Said Sango.

"I'll see but I think I will." Said Rhonda.

"Really Moonlight Haze?" asked Kouga. "That's were I was planning to go." Laughed Kouga.

"Sure you where." Mocked Rhonda.

Kouga sent Rhonda a death threatening glare causing Kagome to smile and having Kouga blush.

"Well see you both later, bye Kouga bye Rhonda." Said Kagome.

"Bye." Said Sango.

Then Kagome and Sango left. Rhonda turned to look and saw Kouga staring after Kagome.

"Figures." Said Rhonda. "Kouga if you like Kagome so much then ask her out."

"Oh she'll never want or settle for a guy like me." Said Kouga.

"Hey whatever happened to the big touch Kouga!" Rhonda asked. "Besides I can tell you if you really like Kagome she probably likes you too."

"Yeah but after what she went through with Inuyasha that stupid mutt ruined my chances and I decided I should give her some time." Said Kouga.

"Yeah we'll the time may be now." Said Rhonda.

"Maybe you are right." Said Kouga.

"I know I am." Rhonda smiled.

"Thanks Rhonda." Said Kouga.

"Really Kouga go and talk to her, you never know unless you try and see." Said Rhonda. "Well I better go I have to go and grab my things it's about time for me to get ready and go as well."

"See ya later and thanks for the advice." Said Kouga.

"Yeah anytime Kouga." Said Rhonda. "Bye."


	6. Good Enough

Rhonda walked into her office and got out her book bag and slipped the big binder of papers inside of them.

"Seriously what is Sesshomaru thinking?" Rhonda said out loud.

Rhonda then walked out looking for Christy then spotted her. She was on the computer by the looks of it and talking to someone. Rhonda moved closer without making a sound to alert Christy that she was watching her. As Rhonda sneaked behind Christy she looked over her shoulder and saw what she was doing, she was talking to someone online. The screen name read, "Dark Poison."

"So who's Dark Poison?" Rhonda asked.

Christy jumped out of her seat.

"Sorry if I scared ya." Rhonda smiled.

"What?" she asked. "Oh he's a friend of mine."

"Oh a guy, have I met this guy before?" Rhonda asked.

"No, he's name is Kayvon and he's really nice." Said Christy.

"Cool, come on lets go clock out." Said Rhonda.

"It's time already?" asked Christy.

"Yes its sad isn't." joked Rhonda.

"What are you doing when you go home? Are we going out or what It's a Friday night we got to live a little." Said Christy.

"I'm not sure but you can help me with a project I'm working on at home." Said Rhonda smiling.

"What kind of project." Said Christy.

"An art project and if ya want you can invite Kayvon too." Rhonda laughed.

Christy blushed. "Fine I'm in let's go."

As Rhonda and Christy were leaving they passed Sesshomaru on the way out.

"Rhonda before you go." Sesshomaru spoke.

Rhonda turned around, "Yes." She answered. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes Kouga didn't tell you the papers are to be finished by Monday." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Fine by me." Rhonda spoke, "They'll be done."

Sesshomaru nodded his head then walked away when he ran into Vanessa causing her to drop all of the papers she had in her hands onto the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I mean Mr. Youkai." Said Vanessa as she bent down to pick up the scattered papers.

Sesshomaru stared down at Vanessa who was hurrying and trying to pick up the papers that surrounded his feet. On the inside he felt a big smirk coming on but didn't show it. Ever since he knew Vanessa since school she always was a sort of amusement to him and was the only other Inu-Youkai that was pure-blooded like him. As Vanessa was done picking up the papers she had just printed from the copier room she stood up meeting Sesshomaru's gaze.

"See you later." He said to everyone but still had his eyes only on Vanessa when he walked away.

Then the biggest blush of crimson red appeared across Vanessa's face.

"You like him don't you." Rhonda teased.

Vanessa turned to look at Rhonda.

"Me, no way! How could I…" Vanessa's voice trailed away. "He's so perfect and I'm….not." she finished.

"Oh Vanessa quit being so silly." Said Christy.

"Well," started Vanessa then stopped.

"Vanessa, no." Rhonda said. "Stop saying that, you are good enough for anyone even for Mr. Ego over there. If I was good enough to be his girlfriend, you can be better too."

Vanessa smiled, "You think so?"

"I know so." Said Rhonda.

"Yeah totally." Said Christy.

"Thanks well I got to go see you later." Said Vanessa.

"Bye Nessa we'll call you later." Said Rhonda. (_Nessa is a nickname lol)._ Back to the story.

"Bye." Said Christy.

"Come on Christy lets go." Said Rhonda. "We got a project to start."

Christy pretended to moan in protest then followed Rhonda to the Car.


	7. You Are Good Enough

Vanessa clocked out then noticed she forgot her hand bag in the copier room. She walked back to the copier room and started to look for her hand bag.

"Where is it?" she said to herself out loud. "Stupid hand bag going getting lost and all. Fine be like Melissa's purse I hate you!"

"Looking for something?" said a voice from behind.

Vanessa turned around and to her surprise saw Sesshomaru in the doorway who just entered the room. She blushed.

"Uh yeah I left my hand bag in here and I can't seem to find it." Said Vanessa.

"This?" Sesshomaru asked as he held up the hand bag and gave it to Vanessa.

"Yeah that's it thanks Sesshomaru." Said Vanessa.

A moment of silence occurred between the two of them Sesshomaru and Vanessa. He was to busy starring into her eyes as she did the same. Then finally after what seemed like forever Sesshomaru spoke.

"I've been watching you lately." He said.

"Really? Have I've been doing a bad job here at work?" asked Vanessa.

"No." he said as he piercing eyes started into her radiating eyes.

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and it locked. He stepped forward to Vanessa causing her to step backward into a wall.

"Do you feel intimidated by this Sesshomaru." He spoke.

Vanessa was scared and to shy to answer at first then finally spoke.

"No, not at all." She spoke.

His grin formed into a smirk, his body was now leaning up against hers, his face only inches apart from hers.

"You're lying. Then why do I feel your heart rate beat so fast against this ones then?" he asked as he smirked.

"I'm not." Vanessa breathed as she felt something happened. He kissed her neck. Sesshomaru kissed her neck, hers!

"Sesshomaru." Vanessa whispered as he cupped her face into his hands then pulling her into a long lasting kiss.

'Wow is this a dream? Thought Vanessa. 'Is this for real? No if it were a dream I wouldn't be able to feel his touch the way I am now."

"Sesshomaru." She sighed. "What about?"

Sesshomaru pulled Vanessa closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

"Sesshomaru." She repeated feeling his warm lips embrace hers one last time.

Both pulled apart as he answered her.

"The doors locked." He said as if he just read her mind and kissed her again.

"Sesshomaru." Vanessa spoke.

Sesshomaru stopped for a moment and pulled away.

"Hai." He answered.

"All this time I've been keeping a secret and that secret was my feelings for you. At first I thought it was just a crush like ones in high school." Vanessa spoke.

Sesshomaru was interested to hear what she has to say. "Go on." He spoke as he held her close to him.

"But I've come to realize that it wasn't a crush that my feelings for you were really strong and I tried to brush them off before but I couldn't I just couldn't'. Sesshomaru what I'm trying to say is that… I-I really like you, I really like you like no other." Vanessa spoke. "You've sort of softened."

Sesshomaru smiled, yes for the first time in what seemed like forever Sesshomaru smiled only just a bit.

"I can become firm and cold with you any time you wish." He smirked.

"No, I like you this way, a lot." She smiled.

"Bye the way you are good enough." He spoke.

Vanessa blushed; he had heard her conversation with Rhonda and Christy.

Vanessa smiled one more time before Sesshomaru embraced her into another deepening kiss.


	8. Time For Some Fun

"So this is your project huh?" asked Christy.

"Yep, cool isn't it?" asked Rhonda.

Christy stared at the huge canvas board that had balloons filled with paint strapped to the board.

"It looks like to me you're trying to reenact the scene from the "Princess Diaries" said Christy.

"Yeah well as a struggling artist I wanted to try something new." Said Rhonda.

"Rhonda you're always trying something new." Said Christy as she grabbed a dart as she prepared to throw it.

Rhonda turned on the radio as the song "Get Busy." Started to play.

Christy threw a dart that popped one of the ballons.

"Score!" she yelled out.

Next I tried throwing a dart but it missed.

"Damn." Rhonda said. "I hate darts."

"Ha ha! You don't just hate them, you suck at them." Christy called out.

Next thing you knew Rhonda took some paint and flung it at Christy.

"Oh your so dead." Christy yelled out.

The next thing you knew Rhonda and Christy erupted into this major paining fight, by throwing paint at each other. Both ended up being a mess.

"Oh this is fun." Christy replied sarcastically then laughed.

"Told ya something fun would happen." Said Rhonda.

Christy went and threw another dart but missed terribly and went sailing into another room and yelling was heard.

"uh-oh." Said Christy.

"What the heck do you think your up to?" roared a voice from the other room.

"uh-oh is right." Said Rhonda.

"Do you think we should tell him about the conspiracy plan!" joked Christy.

"Not now." I smiled as I turned off the radio. "Were in here."

"Bad idea Rhonda." Said Christy.

Christy was right. Suddenly Sepheroith stepped into the room, dressed in his occasional black business suit.

"Well what do you think you're doing!" he asked. "What's with the mess?"

"Hey I'll call you later about tonight, bye." Said Christy then disappeared out of the room.

"Okay bye." Rhonda called out.

Sepheroith examined Rhonda, she was covered in paint head to toe.

"You're a mess." Said Sepheroith.

"I know." Said Rhonda. "I just won a major battle before you've arrived."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep sure did." Rhonda smiled. "Hey do you want to come out later with Christy, Vanessa, and Me?"

"No because we already got plans." Said Sepheroith.

Rhonda looked angrily at Sepheroith and placed her hands on her hips.

"Since when!" Rhonda nearly yelled.

"Were going out tonight," Sepheroith told her.

"Damn it Sepheroith, I'm sick and tired of this if your going to plan something then tell me about it because now I have to call and cancel with Christy." I yelled angrily.

"Come on what's wrong with me spending time with you?" he asked.

My tone softened a little bit. "Nothing you just don't get it, you always do this to me. Why can't you respect what I have going on." Rhonda said with a sigh. "Fine I'll cancel for tonight but if you're going to plan something then tell me first."

"Fine, go clean yourself up, you're full of paint." Said Sepheroith.

"What you don't like me when I'm full of paint?" Rhonda asked playfully.

"That's not the point." Sepheroith said. "But I would like you more if you were cleaner." As he placed a kiss on Rhonda's cheek.

"Fine I'll be right back." Rhonda said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

After Rhonda was done taking a shower she went to her closet and pulled out a pair of black rise jeans that were designed in a low but above the waist. Along with that she pulled out a silver halter top where around her arms she wore silver bangles and her ears she wore large silver hoop earrings. Around her neck she wore her half crescent moon amulet she had ever since she could remember. She fixed her make up then dialed her sister's phone number.

"Hello." Said Christy.

"Hey Christy it's me Rhonda look I'm sorry but I can't make it tonight." Said Rhonda.

"Why not?" asked Christy.

"Sepheroith had something planned and waited at the last minute and sprung it on me." Said Rhonda.

"The Jerk." Said Christy.

"Yeah but I'm sorry maybe next time." Said Rhonda.

"Sure what ever to bad for you I just found out some interesting news." Said Christy.

"What happened, spill tell me Christy." Rhonda said as she grew interested.

"Well." Said Christy.

"Christy come on now." Begged Rhonda.

"Fine I'll tell you." Said Vanessa who grabbed the phone from Christy.

"Vanessa, what's going on?" Rhonda asked.

"I'm with Sesshomaru now." Vanessa nearly screamed.

"Get out!" I yelled. "When, how, I want details!"

"Well it's a long story it happened after you and Christy left work." Said Vanessa.

"After we left work?" Rhonda asked.

Christy grabbed the phone back.

"And it was all of your fault to because we missed it." Laughed Christy.

"Sorry." Rhonda said as she smiled. "Wow Vanessa and Sesshomaru, they'll make the perfect couple."

"Rhonda." Called a voice.

Rhonda turned and saw Sepheroith standing in the doorway.

"Christy you're going to have to tell me later I gotta go talk you both later bye." Rhonda said.

"Okay we'll call me later." Said Christy

"I will bye." Said Rhonda

"Bye." Said Vanessa and Christy at the same time.

Rhonda hung up the phone.

"Well there you go are we leaving now?" Rhonda asked.

Sepheroith came over and sat on the bed alongside with Rhonda.

"In awhile." He said as he leaned forward and kissed Rhonda who then wrapped his arms around pulling her closer to him.

He then laid her back against the mattress as he motioned his hands down to her pants trying to unzip them.

Rhonda pushed Sepheroith off of her.

"What?" he asked his voice sounded with annoyance.

"I told you before I'm not ready for anything like that." Rhonda said to Sepheroith.

"I've been with you for seven years how can you still not be ready what are you afraid of?" he asked his voice still sounding with annoyance and now anger.

"Look Sepheroith it's just the way I feel I'm not ready for the next level and if you respect me then show it don't pressure me." Rhonda spoke.

Rhonda got up and was ready to exit the room when Sepheroith grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry, I won't pressure you, I just want to have you to myself." Said Sepheroith.

"Fine can we just go now." Said Rhonda.

"Were do you want to go." Asked Sepheroith.

"I really want to go to Moonlight Haze." Said Rhonda.

"That tacky place?" asked Sepheroith.

"Come on just give it a chance, you've never even been there before." Said Rhonda.

"You haven't either." Said Sepheroith.

"Yeah well that's why I wanted to go to see what it's like." Said Rhonda.

"Fine for a while I guess." Said Sepheroith.

Rhonda smiled, "Thanks come on you won't regret it I promise."


	9. Want To Dance?

Christy and Vanessa were in Moonlight Haze living it up and were dancing to a techno song called Moonlight Shadow.

"Wish Rhonda was here she would have loved this song." Said Vanessa.

"Yeah I know but stupid Sepheroith wouldn't let her." Said Christy.

"Yeah he's a real jerk sometimes and I can't stand him at all." Said Vanessa.

"Yeah I only put up with him cause he's dating my sister." Said Christy.

"I don't know why she even puts up with him the way he acts and all sometimes." Said Vanessa.

"She denies it and it's getting annoying and all. I love Rhonda she's my sister and all but I can't stand the way Sepheroith treats her, she can do way better." Said Christy.

"Yeah I think so to." Said Vanessa as she flung her hair over her shoulder as the light shined down on her black ruffled skirt and her green halter top.

Christy on the other hand was wearing her cat ears head band and she was wearing army colored kakis, a black halter top, and her black boots.

"Having fun?" asked a voice from behind.

Vanessa and Christy turned around and saw Sesshomaru.

"Hey Fluffy." Smiled Vanessa.

Sesshomaru nodded his head to both girls acknowledging their existence then scowled at Vanessa for calling him Fluffy.

"Not in public." He growled.

Vanessa and Christy laughed.

"Hey Sesshomaru good to see ya." Said Christy.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Vanessa's wait and the two went off dancing.

"See you in a bit Christy." Said Vanessa. "Ooh Sesshomaru quit it." She laughed.

Christy smiled.

"Now see here you kids go out and have a good time ya here." Joked Christy.

"Bye." Said Vanessa went to the dance floor with Sesshomaru.

"Hey." Said a voice from behind. "Am I too late?"

Christy turned around and smiled when she saw Rhonda but then frowned on the inside when she saw Sepheroith. There was just something she didn't seem to like about the guy at all. She couldn't explain it but deep inside her something in her gut was telling her that Sepheroith wasn't a good guy.

"Sorry I'm late, I got Sepheroith to go." Said Rhonda. "I wouldn't miss partying without my best buds."

"Well I'm glad you're here, ooh love the bangles as well." Said Chrsity.

"Thanks I knew you would." Rhonda smiled. "Come on let's go and dance."

Hours passed by as it began to get later and later but that didn't stop Rhonda from dancing.

"This is fun I definitely want my 21st birthday to be celebrated here." Said Rhonda.

"That would be so much fun." Said Vanessa.

"Yeah it would but not for me I'm only twenty." Pouted Christy then smiled.

"Oh quit your whining you know I would sneak you some" laughed Vanessa.

"Yay!" said Christy.

Sepheroith just rolled his eyes at Christy and he didn't notice that she saw him do it.

"Jerk." Christy thought. "Just once I would love to beat the crap out of him, he has a bigger ego then Sesshomaru does."

Someone then walked inside the night club, all turned their heads and saw that it was Axel who had just entered inside the club.

"Hey Axel!" Rhonda called out.

Axel didn't seem to hear at first.

"Axel hey!" yelled Christy.

Axel turned his head and saw Rhonda and the others. Axel was dressed in black jeans with the chains and a black hoodie that had a picture of a red dragon on the back of the hoodie. Axel walked over.

"Hey guys what's happening?" he asked.

"Not much." Said Rhonda, "What about you?"

"Nothing special." Said Axel. "Just chilling."

Rhonda smiled, so did Axel. Techno music started to play and the lights were dimmer now. The music that started to play was one of Rhonda's favorites, Poison by Groove Coverage.

"Oh I love that song, Sephy come dance with me!" Rhonda begged.

"Not now, you dance to much." Said Sepheroith.

"Please." Rhonda said.

"And you thought I had tons of energy and got hyper." Vanessa laughed as she was sitting on Sesshomaru's lap while he sat on a couch.

"You guys are lazy." Rhonda declared. "I know."

"What?" asked Christy. "You have a crazy idea let me guess."

"No." said Rhonda. "Not Crazy. I know who will dance with me."

"Who?" Asked Vanessa.

"Axel." Said Rhonda.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes you, what other Axel is there." Rhonda Joked.

Rhonda grabbed Axel's hand as she looked into his eyes.

"So will you dance with me?" Rhonda asked.

"Are you sure you want to dance with me?" asked Axel who was starring back at Rhonda then looked over at Sepheroith who seemed rather annoyed.

"Yeah come on. What do you think I'm a lousy dancer?" Rhonda asked.

"No not at all." Axel said.

"Then let's dance." Rhonda smiled.

"Sure I guess, yeah let's go then." Axel said.

The song began to speed up in the tempo as the lights dimmed enough for glow sticks and necklaces to be shone. Then it happened, to everyone's surprise foam bubbles were sprayed all over the room and on everyone.

"Yikes!" Rhonda called out.

Axel smirked as he saw Rhonda's body covered in wet foam bubbles.

Rhonda smiled at Axel who couldn't help but smile back as she threw some bubbles at him. In the distance Sepheroith was growing impatient and annoyed not to mention jealous.

"I waited to long, I won't lose her now not to the likes of you." Thought Sepheroith. "I don't care if you both new each other since high school."

That's when Sepheroith finally had it when a slow song started to play, Take My Breath Away by Jessica Simpson. Axel wanted to dance some more with Rhonda, he was finally having some fun but couldn't when Sepheroith came onto the floor and grabbed Rhonda by the hand tightly.

"Sepheroith! Ow! What the heck is your problem!" asked Rhonda.

"Were leaving." Sepheroith told her.

"Why? Sepheroith don't not in front of everyone please." Said Rhonda.

"No Rhonda were leaving now, come!" Sepheroith ordered.

Rhonda was real embarrassed not to mention mad at Sepheroith but didn't let any emotions show. Christy walked up to Rhonda.

"Come on please stay." Said Christy. "Don't listen to him you're not his slave."

"I can't, I should go I'll call you later okay?" Rhonda said.

"Sepheroith come on why are you acting like this, what do you have against us!" Vanessa shouted angrily.

Sesshomaru placed his hands on Vanessa's shoulders and told her.

"Best not to get involved." He whispered.

"The hell I will." Said Vanessa angrily.

"Vanessa stop! I'll be fine; I'll call you all later." Rhonda said. "Sepheroith come on let's go now."

Rhonda and Sepheroith then departed from Moonlight Haze.

"I can't believe him, argh!" yelled Christy.

"Let it go for now." Said Sesshomaru.

"I can't Sesshomaru." Said Christy. "She's my sister."

"And she's like a sister to me to but you don't see me rushing in to save her from every fight and battle. She needs to fight and figure things out for herself and that's what she wants now. She doesn't want anyone to help her with her problems now." Said Sesshomaru.

"She just can't keep shutting us out and I can't stand by watching this happen." Said Christy.

"We have to until she comes to us and asks for our help." Said Sesshomaru as he held Vanessa.

"Why do we have to wait, why can't we just go to her now?" asked Vanessa.

"Because that's how she's always been, ever since I've known her." Said Sesshomaru.

"He's right." Said Christy as she sat down on the couch. "That's how she is exactly."

Sesshomaru and Vanessa joined Christy on the couch as Vanessa hugged Christy.

"Rhonda why won't you let us help you through this." Thought Christy.


	10. Unshaven Anger

In the car ride home was silent for the most part until we got home was a different story.

"Sepheroith what is your problem?" Rhonda asked.

Sepheroith turned to look at me, anger and rage was shone inside his eyes. His arm shot out and he pushed Rhonda against a wall tightly.

"Sepheroith stop! What is the matter! Rhonda yelled.

"I've had it, I'm going to ask you only once Rhonda, come clean now or you will face severe punishment. What is going on between you and Axel." Growled Sepheroith.

"What are you talking about! Nothing is going on between us were only friends Sepheroith!"

Sepheroith pushed Rhonda harder against the wall and was making her real mad and fast too.

"Don't lie to me; I know there is something going on between the two of you." Sepheroith growled.

"Sepheroith nothing is going on between us, were best friends since I can remember now. How could you ever think such a thing I love you and only you Sepheroith you're my boyfriend." Rhonda yelled.

"I saw the way you looked at him and the way he looked at you." Yelled Sepheroith.

"Yeah as a friend nothing more." Rhonda yelled.

"Bitch don't get an attitude with me!" he yelled.

"I get the attitude! you're the one getting the attitude with me!" Rhonda yelled furiously as her wings shot out of her back and pushed Sepheroith into the other wall. Her wings emerged into her back again as she stood up and looked at Sepheroith.

"Look Sepheroith, get it through your head I love you and only you I have been for seven years!" Rhonda yelled. "Do you think I would ever cheat on you! Huh! No I wouldn't! I'm not like that!"

Rhonda was just boiling now with newly anger rising but then began to drop. She didn't want to fight with him.

"Sepheroith I don't want to fight anymore, please can't we just get over this?" Rhonda's voice softened as she sat next to Sepheroith.

"Fine." He answered. "But if I so just happen to catch you with him I swear I will…" before Sepheroith could finish Rhonda cut in.

"You won't not like that." Rhonda said angrily. "I'm going to bed now good night." She said as she got up and walked into the bedroom.

Sepheroith was left in the living room as he punched the wall and made a hole.

"Damn!" he called out.

A shadow with red eyes emerged out of the air and spoke to Sepheroith.

"Don't anger her to much now. You've already come so close don't loose her trust now." The shadow hissed.

"Seven years, seven years I didn't know that it would have taken this long!" Sepheroith growled. "She is driving into my last nerves and I can't stand the people that surround her."

"Be patient she is like one of them." The shadow hissed. "You must persuade her over to our side it is your duty to if you are going to become the next ruler, you must persuade her to be with you. The prophecy will be unfolded!"

"That will be fixed soon. She still has to decide whether neither Dark nor light she will decide and I will make sure of it she chooses dark." Said Sepheroith.

"Good." Said the shadow. "Don't fail us, the darkness dwells in your hands."

"I will not lose." Said Sepheroith. "No one can stop me I am invincible!"

The shadow then disembarked and Sepheroith then went off to bed.

That morning Rhonda left the house early and went over to Christy's house before work and both were sitting on her porch.

"I don't know what his problem is lately." Said Rhonda. "I think he's jealous."

"Jealous! Of what!" spat Christy.

"You, Vanessa, Sesshomaru, Axel, and all my other friends. Maybe he thinks I pay more attention to them then him." Said Rhonda.

"Rhonda if he's hurting you that bad then dump his sorry ass." Said Christy.

"Christy, it's not as easy as it looks. I've been with him now for seven years and it looks like our relation ship is falling apart." Said Rhonda.

"Rhonda everything will be fine I promise." Said Christy unsure of what to say to her sister.

"Thanks." Rhonda said. "But the strange thing is."

"What?" asked Christy.

"I don't know how I feel anymore…" said Rhonda.

"About who, Sepheroith?" asked Christy.

"Maybe… I just don't know, look here I'm rambling off again." Rhonda laughed. "I don't know there's just something inside of me that's pulling at my heart like it's telling me that something isn't quite right."

"Well it looks like you got some soul searching to be done." Said Christy

"Yeah I know that." Said Rhonda.

"Mom and Dad called me and they said that they want to talk to you, it sounded important." Said Christy.

"Well why didn't they just call me?" Rhonda asked.

"They already tried they said. They said they tried calling you, emailing you, and writing you letters but you don't respond." Said Christy.

"Christy that's not true! I haven't got one phone call from them or a letter at least I don't think I have." Said Rhonda. "And you know my phone is working so I haven't gotten any calls from them."

"Then someone is taking your mail, but why?" asked Christy.

"Don't know" said Rhonda. "But I'll go see them today."

Christy then suddenly pulled out her cell phone.

"Oh come on." She yelled.

"What?" said Rhonda.

"Inu-Dork keeps on calling me non-stop." Said Christy.

Rhonda smiled then laughed as she saw the angry expression on her sisters face.

"Oh how sweet." Rhonda mocked.

"Shut up now, he left me like 50 messages and like a 100 messages on my email account on said Christy. "Rhonda I need help!"

Rhonda laughed then said. "I'll call the witness protection agency. Just don't go down any dark alleys at night and don't accept any drinks from him at Moonlight Haze."

"Ha ha ha really funny." Said Christy.

"I always try my best." Joked Rhonda.

"So what's so funny?" asked Vanessa who just appeared out of nowhere thanks to her teleportation powers.

"Hey Vanessa what's new?" Rhonda asked.

"Not much." Said Vanessa.

"Hey Nessa." Said Christy.

"So what happened with Sepheroith last night?" asked Vanessa.

"Who knows." Said Rhonda.

"Relationship problems mixed with a shot of jealousy." Said Christy.

"Oh sounds bad." Said Vanessa.

"Yeah so what's up with you and Sesshy now huh?" Rhonda asked. "You both dating now huh?"

"Well sort of…" said Vanessa.

"Come on you either are or not." Said Christy.

"Okay we are." Said Vanessa.

Rhonda screamed out loud as she jumped up and hugged her friend.

"Yay my friend and brother are dating." I said happily.

"It's kind of weird if you think about this." Said Christy. "Sesshomaru your old former boyfriend is now your brother who you used to date is now going out with Vanessa your friend. So if the two ever got married Vanessa would be like your sister in law."

"Christy stop talking, you don't even know what you're even saying." Laughed Rhonda.

Christy stopped then joined in on the laughing.

"I guess you're right, I thought I had something there." She laughed.

"Apparently not." Laughed Vanessa.

"I hope you guys are happy because I think he really needs someone and I'm glad that person is you Vanessa. Because whether he admits it or not he does need someone." Said Rhonda.

"Yeah Mr. Ego head is just filled with to much pride to actually admit it." Laughed Christy.

Vanessa, Rhonda, and Christy all laugh.

Work was basically slow through out the entire day. There wasn't really anything to do so Rhonda worked on typing the binder filled with papers she received from Sesshomaru himself. She got through all of it and celebrated by doing her happy dance.

"Yay I'm done." Rhonda said as she stretched in her seat.

Rhonda then looked at the wall and saw the portrait again. Again she pondered about it then she thought about asking Sesshomaru where he got it from but he was busy in a meeting only for bosses from different buildings and organizations so she couldn't ask now. Rhonda got up and went to look at the portrait again. She reached out for the painting but then hesitated remembering what happened last time. Without thinking she touched the portrait again and was pulled into a memory or what seemed like a glimpse of the future.

Rhonda then saw herself she was in an extended child's pose lying on the ground with her hair fallen over to her face. All around her were people wearing white cloaks and people in black cloaks as wells. It looked like some kind of ceremony that was going to take place. It was dark but the place was lighted up by candles. As Rhonda listened it sounded like they were chanting the words "Light or Dark."

Suddenly Rhonda was pulled out of the memory as she head a knock on the door.

"Coming." Rhonda called out as she walked over to the door. "What happened." She thought.

Rhonda opened the door and saw Axel there to her surprise.

"Oh hey Axel what's up?" she asked. "Need something?"

"No, I just wanted to apologize for last night." He said.

"Oh Axel don't apologize for that it wasn't your fault at all." Said Rhonda.

"Yeah well I just wanted to apologize and to tell you that it's closing time." Said Axel.

"Wow already?" Rhonda asked.

"Yeah, everyone but us has gone." He said.

"Well I should get going as well too." Said Rhonda.

"I'll walk you out." Axel offered. "Since I have to go that way as well."

"Oh okay." Said Rhonda and smiled.

Axel smiled back.

Axel walked Rhonda out to her car as she climbed in she tried to start her car but it wouldn't start.

"Weird and I just put gas in this thing this morning." Said Rhonda as she tried one final attempt to start her car.

"What's wrong?" asked Axel.

"My car won't start." Said Rhonda.

"Weird." Said Axel. "Do you need a ride?"

"If it's not too much trouble yeah I don't want to wake Sepheroith up to come and get me." Said Rhonda. "I'm not sure what's wrong with my car it was working this morning."

"Come on I'll take you home." Said Axel

"Thanks." Rhonda said.

"No problem." Said Axel.

"So where's your car?" Rhonda asked as they were walking.

Axel stopped right in front of a silver and black motorcycle.

"Since when did you have a motorcycle?" Rhonda asked Axel.

"For the last three years." Said Axel.

"Wow." Rhonda said.

"I know." He said.

"You're not scared, are you?" teased Axel.

"No." said Rhonda.

"Then prove it." Said Axel as he threw a helmet to Rhonda who caught it

"Fine I will let's go." Said Rhonda

Axel climbed on first then Rhonda hopped on and she couldn't help but admit it was kind of scary at first when Axel took off. Rhonda clung to Axel's side every time he drove faster. He smirked and couldn't help but laugh.

"So you're not scared huh! Axel yelled.

"Maybe just a little!" Rhonda yelled out.

As they got closer to Rhonda's house Axel stopped the motorcycle as Rhonda hopped off and returned the helmet to Axel.

"Thanks a lot Axel I owe you." Said Rhonda.

"No problem." Said Axel.

"Bye." Said Rhonda.

"Bye." Said Axel as he drove away as Rhonda disappeared into the house.

As Rhonda walked into the house she was slammed into the wall hard.

"Sepheroith! What the hell!" Rhonda yelled.


	11. What Have I Become?

"Sepheroith! What the hell!" Rhonda yelled.

"You were with him again!" Sepheroith yelled.

"No! my car wouldn't start so he gave me a ride home!" Rhonda yelled as she tried to push Sepheroith off of her.

"Oh and you couldn't have called me!" Sepheroith yelled.

"I didn't want to wake you up cause I already knew it would have been late." Rhonda yelled.

"The hell you didn't I saw him and you out there!" Sepheroith yelled.

"Sepheroith we weren't doing a thing he was just being nice and giving me a ride home!" Rhonda yelled. "Let me go now!"

Rhonda then used her telekinesis powers and sent Sepheroith flying into the wall and tried to get to the back door that was in the kitchen. She ran into the kitchen but didn't get that far when behind her was Sepheroith.

"I waited already to long!" he yelled.

Sepheroith grabbed Rhonda by the hair and yanked her back causing her to slam into the counter.

"Sepheroith stop! Why are you doing this!" She yelled.

"I already waited to long!" he yelled.

"Did he snap or what!" thought Rhonda. "What's wrong with him!"

Sepheroith grabbed the back of Rhonda's head and held her hair tightly in his hand which was causing her head to ache terribly.

"Sepheroith let me go now!" Rhonda yelled but couldn't move afraid of him. New terrors came to her mind of Sepheroith now going over the edge to possibly snapping her head and killing her.

"Not in you're life." he yelled. "You should have listened and cooperated with me now look what I have to do." he whispered to low enough for Rhonda to hear.

Rhonda then saw Sepheroith hand resting against his sword.

"No he wouldn't." thought Rhonda.

Then Rhonda scanned around the kitchen and saw a knife on the counter, without hesitating she grabbed it before Sepheroith saw her and had time to react. She then grabbed the knife and sliced through her hair causing her to fall backwards and hitting the floor rather hard. Shocked, unable to say a thing or carry out with the treacherous act he was supposed to carry out. He couldn't bring himself to do it, but now he couldn't bare to look into Rhonda's eyes the horrified look that came from her heavenly face and eyes. There she was breathing hard and trying to keep herself calm from shaking to much. She now was boiling with rage and refreshed anger. Tears now leaked from her radiating mocha brown eyes.

"Why." she whispered. "Why!" she yelled as her body was engulfed in blue flames.

I watched in horror to see what was happening, she was transforming. This was the first part to her transformation.

"What's happening!" she thought. "What's happening to me!"

Rhonda's body was engulfed into blue flames that surrounded her.

"Just like in my dream." She thought. "But wait something is different what's wrong!"

"Yes feel the hatred Rhonda." chanted Sepheroith.

"Why do I feel an evil presence!" she thought.

Inside the blue flames Rhonda was changing, her hair color was the first to change. It changed from mocha brown to black with red highlights. Her eyes were the next to change. She closed her eyes then reopened them. They were now crystal blue. Her finger nails were now painted black.

"She's changing!" thought Sepheroith as he watched. "The fight we just had must had triggered something inside of her and the hate she's just emerged within her must be pushing her to make a choice whether dark or light and by the looks of it, her transformation is leaning towards the dark side.

Rhonda's clothes then disappeared for the time being then reappeared into this knee length dress that was white and long sleeves that had ruffles at the end of the cuffs. Her half crescent moon amulet glowed brightly as a white half crescent moon appeared onto her forehead. White high heeled shoes appeared onto her feet as her black wings emerged out of her back. She then fell to the floor as the blue flames remained. Sepheroith tried to run up to her but the flames shot at him warning him to stay away.

"What is going on now!" he thought angrily.

As Rhonda laid on the floor inside her mind she was walking thorough the darkness.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud.

"Don't be afraid." whispered a voice inside Rhonda's head.

"Who's there!" Rhonda yelled out.

"Don't be afraid." the voice said again.

"Don't be afraid, what the hell is happening to me why am I?" she asked.

"Changing Rhonda?" said the voice.

"Yes why?" Rhonda asked. "And how do you know my name?"

"In time you shall know everything." said the voice. "But now I must warn you before the prophecy unfolds."

"Prophecy what prophecy?" Rhonda asked.

"There isn't much time left for the both of us." said the voice. "You must discover your true self, now you are stuck in between dark and light."

"What are you saying?" Rhonda asked. "I don't understand."

"In time you will." said the voice. "But now you must discover your true self and nature and you must find the one just for you and only you."

"What do you mean by that, I thought the one just for me and only me was…Sepheroith." Rhonda said as she whispered his name.

"He is not the one just for you and only you. I warn you stay away from him only pain, anger, and loss will come from him if you continue to be with him. He is a great evil and I warn you to stay away from him. He belongs to the darkness and the darkness only wants power to rule this universe. They are also known as the Angels of Dark. They have already accomplished one goal and that goal was they have already taken over the Angels of Light. My peoples kingdom and your as well Rhonda." said the voice.

"My peoples kingdom you have to be mistaken I was born on Earth it can't be my kingdom I already have a family." Rhonda spoke as she stuttered at some words.

"No those people you shared a life with are not your real parents, you were placed with them until your 21st birthday which is rapidly approaching soon. Your real parents could not care for you because they were fighting a battle against the Angels of Dark. They wished not for you to grow up in such an environment and they hoped by giving you up you could live out a life just for you and that someday they would be able to see you once again." said the voice.

"I always thought I was different somehow, someway I always sort of knew but was never able to admit it to myself." Rhonda said out loud.

"Do you know who my parent's are?" Rhonda asked.

"Hai." said the voice. "Your mother is an angel of light and your father was a angel of dark. Both loved each other so much they didn't care that it was forbidden for them to ever love one another. They broke that rule by having you and the heavens became angered by casting you to be a fallen angel. Both sides, the Angels of Dark and Angels of Light were angered that the prince of dark and the princess of light had committed such an act of treason both children were disowned by their families. But they didn't care they loved each other so much and when they had you they loved you just as well to give you up to a family to care for you."

"So what about all the dreams I've been having?" Rhonda asked. "What about the two strangers that have been inhabiting my dreams."

"Those strangers are your parent's Rhonda." said the voice. "Those are your real parents."

"How do you know all of this, who are you!" Rhonda demanded.

"In time you shall now but not now, I must go now I will come in contact with you later." said the voice. "But heed my warning do not allow yourself to be consumed by the darkness or by the one who say you love dearly, Sepheroith. Because if you do all that you love will die!" said the voice as it departed from Rhonda's mind.

Rhonda stirred in her sleep as she awakened. The flames around her body disappeared as she stood up, still weakened by her transformation. Sepheroith was still in the room, he stepped forward but Rhonda held up her hand which sent Sepheroith flying into the wall.

"Wow my powers grew." thought Rhonda.

Sepheroith got up and stared at Rhonda.

"Wow if she could look into a mirror and see how much she's changed I don't know whether she would believe it or not." thought Sepheroith.

"Rhonda." he said.

"Stop." Rhonda said.

Inside Rhonda things have changed so have her emotions and feelings as well, she didn't know whether to be upset, sad, mad, angry, or afraid at Sepheroith for the time being. But all Rhonda knew that maybe the voice was right and for the time being she would distance herself from Sepheroith.

"Rhonda I don't know what to say, you just made me snap." said Sepheroith.

"Don't even start Sepheroith, I don't want to fight no more with you, no more!" Rhonda yelled. "By tomorrow I want all your things, everything of yours including you gone, do you hear me!"

Sepheroith was silent.

"Start packing now cause by tomorrow I want you gone." She growled.

Sepheroith went into the other room and started to pack. "Well see about that." he thought.

Rhonda herself went into her bedroom and before she slipped into her pajamas she starred at her reflection in the mirror.

"What the hell!" she said. "What am I?" she thought.

Rhonda starred at her reflection in the mirror. She had black hair with red highlights in it and her eyes were now blue. Her finger nails were now black. She looked at her outfit it was beautiful. She sat on the end of the bed and began to think back to what the voice had said to her.

"In between of dark and light?" how? She thought. "What did the voice mean by that? Whatever I guess I find out sooner or later I'm going to bed now."

Then Rhonda changed into her pajamas which consisted of a white tank top and black pants, she then climbed into bed and went to sleep .

Morning came rather fast as Rhonda awoke in bed, there she laid in bed listening to her radio to a song called, Fuck It." by Emmon.

"How am I going to explain my sudden change to people?" She thought. "Maybe I should call in sick today, plus I actually don't feel like going into work today."

Rhonda reached for her cell phone and called in her work where she left a message.

"Hi it's Rhonda… I'm sorry but I can't come into work today…thanks bye." said Rhonda as she hung up the phone.

Rhonda walked out of her bedroom with the radio still playing. Sepheroith was no where to be see, good he was leaving. Rhonda went downstairs into her basement into the dark room where her pictures were being developed. Ones that were being developed where of her and Sepheroith. She took them down and ripped them up and threw them away.

"Why did you have to hurt me so…"Rhonda whispered feeling the pain that inhabited her very soul.

Suddenly the door bell rang, Rhonda ran upstairs to the door.

"Coming." she called.

Rhonda then opened the door and thought maybe it was Sepheroith but it wasn't it was Sesshomaru.


	12. The Truth

As Rhonda opened the door she realized right away that it wasn't Sepheroith but it was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here!" Rhonda nearly yelled.

"What I don't get a proper greeting." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"No that's not what I meant, never mind please come in." said Rhonda.

Sesshomaru walked inside the house and this time he got a good look at Rhonda, especially at her new hair style, eye color, and the half crescent moon that now marked the middle of her forehead.

"Did you go through some kind of transformation of any kind?" asked Sesshomaru.

Rhonda turned back to Sesshomaru pretending not to hear him clearly.

"Oh me? Nah." Said Rhonda. "Why do you think I look that different I only dyed my hair."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms disbelievingly at Rhonda not believing a word she was saying.

"Don't lie to this one Rhonda, or you will face severe consequences." Said Sesshomaru.

"Who said I was lying!" Rhonda nearly exploded.

Sesshomaru stared at Rhonda then raised an eyebrow. Rhonda then tried to push her anger away she didn't want to direct it towards Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." Rhonda said. "Is there something you need, obviously you came here for something."

"I need the binder I gave you, the one filled with all those papers." Said Sesshomaru in his cold monotone voice.

"Of course, I'm sorry I forgot about that I'll go and get those for you." Said Rhonda as she turned around and started to head to her bedroom but was pulled back by Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru what is it now!" asked Rhonda.

"Who is the one that gave you these bruises!" demanded Sesshomaru.

"What?" Rhonda asked. Clearly she didn't know what Sesshomaru was talking about.

"The bruises on your arm and on your neck!" growled Sesshomaru.

Rhonda looked at her arm that was in Sesshomaru's grip indeed it had bruises.

"I didn't even notice or feel that." Rhonda said talking to herself more than to Sesshomaru at the moment.

"Who gave them to you!" ordered Sesshomaru.

Rhonda looked at Sesshomaru then ripped her arm out of his grasp causing him to be even angrier.

"Sesshomaru it's none of your damn business." Rhonda said as she turned her attention and gazed out of the window. "Just stay out of it, it's none of your concern or problem."

"Damn it Rhonda what is it lately with you!" growled Sesshomaru as he grabbed Rhonda's wrists and made her stare into his face.

"Let go!" Rhonda yelled.

"Not until you tell this one why you are acting the way you are. You are making Vanessa, Christy, and even this one worried about you." Sesshomaru said.

"Sure." Said Rhonda sarcastically and she pulled away from Sesshomaru and returned her gaze outside of the window.

"What happened." He demanded.

"I'm not even sure." Rhonda said. "So many things happened last night it's hard to tell."

"Tell me." Sesshomaru said.

"One thing you said is right I did transform." Rhonda said. "That's why I look so different now. I also had a fight with Sepheroith too."

"He was the one who gave you the bruises wasn't he!" Sesshomaru demanded. "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"That's not important now." Rhonda said. "What is important is now that I figure this out."

"Figure what out?" asked Sesshomaru.

"When I was fighting Sepheroith last night that was when I transformed. When I transformed I heard this voice inside my head that was telling me things." Rhonda said.

"What kinds of things?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Things that I would have never guessed and things I did not know." Rhonda said.

"Like what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The voice told me that Sepheroith was evil and I shouldn't be around him." Rhonda said.

"This one's surprised you didn't see that from the start." Sesshomaru said.

"You knew already?" Rhonda asked.

"Of course this one knew, and so did everyone else know that something was not right about him." Sesshomaru said.

"Then why didn't you say anything to me?" Rhonda asked.

"You needed to find that out for yourself." Sesshomaru said.

"How could I've been so blind I really thought he was the one just for me and only me, where did I go so wrong?" Rhonda asked.

"That I cannot answer." Sesshomaru said.

"You're right." Rhonda said. "The voice also told me something that deep within me I sort of knew and was expecting."

"What was it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"The voice told me that my parents were not my real parent's at all. The voice said that my real parents were angels that came from another place that had to give me up when I was a baby . It said my real parents were fighting in this war against the Angels of Dark at that time too." Rhonda said.

"How can you be certain that this voice isn't just trying to deceive you Rhonda." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru you should have been able to tell that they weren't my real parents that I was different from them and Christy all along." Rhonda said. "Now I just have to figure out my next move."

"Which is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have no idea." Rhonda said. "Sesshomaru have you heard of the Angels of Dark or the Angels of Light?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you know?" Rhonda asked.

"Not so much, all I know is that the Angels of Light and the Angels of Dark had been bitter rivals since the beginning of time." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you think it's possible that what the voice said about me is true?" Rhonda asked.

"It is possible." Sesshomaru said.

"There's one more thing I'm trying to figure out." Rhonda said.

"That is what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What am I?" Rhonda asked. "That voice told me that I was…"

"A fallen angel?" Sesshomaru finished.

"Yes." Rhonda said. "What if I am what this voice is telling me?"

"Then you are what you are, there's no changing that." Sesshomaru said.

"I better go and get you those papers." Rhonda said.

Rhonda walked into her bedroom to get the papers when Christy came bursting through the front doors.

"Rhonda!" Christy called out. "You here." As she ran into the living room and to her surprise saw that Sesshomaru was there.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here, is Rhonda here by any chance? She didn't call or meet me for work today." Christy said.

"She's here in her room now getting me the papers I need for the meeting." Sesshomaru said.

"Well I'm going to see her now and give her a piece of my mind for making me worry like that." Christy said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sesshomaru warned.

"Why?" Christy asked.

"Just because." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay whatever." Christy said as she walked into Rhonda's bedroom but before she entered Rhonda was coming out and Christy ran into Rhonda.

"Ow! Hey watch were your going." Christy said but then gasped.

Both Rhonda and Christy stood up slowly then Christy spoke.

"Oh my kami! Rhonda what happened to you!" Christy nearly exploded.

"Yeah about that, that's something I have to talk to you about." Rhonda said.

"Yeah I think you should." Christy said as she stared at her sister from her black hair with red highlights to her eyes. "Did you grow a few inches as well?"

"Let's go I have to go and give this to Sesshomaru." Rhonda indicated holding the binder of papers she had to type. "Then I will talk to you."

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately?" Christy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Rhonda said.

"You actually don't look bad it's a good look on you." Christy smiled.

"Ha ha ha." Rhonda laughed sarcastically.

"Oh come on Rhonda don't be that way I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Christy said.

"Well it's not working." Rhonda said as Christy and Rhonda entered the living room with Sesshomaru still present.

"Here you go sorry for the wait." Rhonda said.

"Yes well I should probably get back to work, I can see you both have things to discuss and take care of so you both can have the day off today." Sesshomaru said.

"Really? We must have caught Sesshy in a good mood today." Christy smiled.

"Don't push it." Sesshomaru said coldly as he disembarked out of the door.

"Bye." Rhonda smiled.

As Sesshomaru left Christy turned to Rhonda.

"Okay spill now." Christy said.

"The truth?" Rhonda asked.

"Yes all of it." Christy said. "Out with it."

"Okay here it goes." Rhonda said getting ready to tell Christy the events that happened last night.


	13. Adopted and Different

"I can't believe it the bastard!" Christy snarled.

"Yeah that's what happened for the most part of the night." Rhonda said. "So now I'm completely distancing myself from him for the time being."

"Good thing too after what he did to you." Christy said. "Oh and one more thing."

"What?" Rhonda asked.

"I knew he wasn't a good boyfriend." Christy said.

"Oh yeah sure you did." Rhonda said sarcastically.

"It must be some sort of telepathic thing I got going." Christy said.

"Oh sure that must be it." Rhonda said.

"I wish I could have been there to watch you transform it must have been wicked awesome." Christy said.

"Actually I don't remember that much of it really." Rhonda said. "All I remember about it was being lifted into the air and surrounded by these blue flames that at first I thought would burn my flesh but didn't. It was actually quite soothing at first but then I felt this evil presence like it was ripping at my insides."

"Any idea of what it was?" Christy asked.

"None at all." Rhonda said. "But that's when the voice was talking to me."

"Really was it male or feminine?" Christy asked.

"It sounded more feminine." Rhonda said. "But the strangest thing is that it knew more about me than I know about myself."

"Really how?" Christy asked.

Rhonda looked at her sister, she was really hoping she didn't have to tell her this now but there was no way she could hide this forever from her.

"Christy there's something I need to tell you." Rhonda said.

"What is it?" Christy asked.

"Don't take it the wrong way please because I don't want to hurt you at all and this is something I never dreamed of doing." Rhonda said.

"What is it?" Christy asked.

"I don't think we're blood sisters." Rhonda said.

Christy starred at her then looked towards the ground.

"You got that feeling to huh?" Christy said.

"You're not mad?" Rhonda asked surprised.

"I never doubted it but it was always there, I never wanted to believe it but it was always there to think about." Christy said.

"I don't care it still doesn't change a thing, you will always be my sister Christy." Rhonda said.

"I know, but why don't you think mom or dad ever told us about this?" Christy asked. "They're hiding something and I know it."

"Well we can't accuse them for hiding something when we know I'm doing just the same with my powers and all." Rhonda said.

"I guess you're right." Christy said.

"I don't want to be right." Rhonda said. "What do we do now?"

"I say we go confront mom and dad about this we have the day off already it's perfect." Christy said.

"I guess we could but we have to go and pick up my car first." Rhonda said.

"Why? You didn't bring it home with you?" Christy asked.

"That's what started it between Sepheroith and I last night, Axel gave me a ride home because my car wouldn't start for some reason." Rhonda said.

"Well let's go take a look at it and see if it has to be towed or something." Christy said.

"Okay let's go now who's car are we taking?" Rhonda asked.

"Uh hello mine." Christy smiled.

"Oh kami help us all." Rhonda joked.

"Ha ha ha let's just go now." Christy said.

"Fine by me." Rhonda said. "Let's go."

Christy drove herself and Rhonda up to Inu-Corp's parking lot to take a look at Rhonda's car. When they got there out of the car they went and Christy went over to look at the car.

"Looks fine to me." Christy said.

"It won't start though." Rhonda said.

"Give me the keys." Christy said.

"Hello I told you it won't start." Rhonda said.

"Just give me the keys for kami's sake." Christy said.

Rhonda sighed then reached out of her bag and gave the keys to Christy who unlocked the car door, climbed in and stuck the keys in the ignition. To Rhonda's surprise the car started.

"You were saying." Christy said as she climbed out of the car.

"Okay this is freaking me out the car would not start last night." Rhonda said.

"Did you turn the key in the ignition all the way?" Christy laughed.

"I did in matter of fact it just wouldn't start and you can ask Axel." Rhonda said.''

"Do you have a thing for Axel or what?" Christy asked then smiled.

Rhonda blushed. "No he's just a good friend of mine like Vanessa or Sesshomaru.

"Right." Christy smiled.

"Really he is." Rhonda said as she defended herself.

"You like him don't you." Christy teased.

"Would you just stop it now Christy." Rhonda hissed.

"Sure, for the time being." Christy smiled. "Come on let's go and have our little chat with mom and dad."

"Okay let's just get this over with it's already making me feel guilty." Rhonda said.

"Hey if there's anyone to feel guilty then they should." Christy said as she entered her car.

"See you in a half an hour; you remember how to get there right?" Rhonda said.

"No duh Sherlock." Christy laughed.

Rhonda climbed into her car too and both Rhonda and Christy drove up to see their parents and find out once and for all if what the voice said was true. A half and hour Rhonda and Christy arrived at their parent's house. They departed from their vehicles and went up to the front door where Christy knocked three times on the door. A few seconds later their father opened the door and was surprised to see both of his daughters here.

"Rhonda Christy what are you doing here? Ah who cares its great to see the both of you." Said their father as he embraced both of his daughters in a hug.

"It's great to see you too dad." Rhonda said.

"Yeah it is." Christy said.

"Come in, come in." Their father said. "Rhonda did you dye your hair?"

"Oh yeah I did." Rhonda smiled.

Christy looked strangely at her sister then Rhonda sent her a look telling her not to ask questions now.

"It looks nice." Their father smiled.

"Thanks." Rhonda said.

"Oh and contacts too." Their father said.

"Yeah just trying a new look out, you know just trying to find the real me." Rhonda said.

Rhonda and Christy walked inside the house. It looked the same as they remembered when they grew up here.

"Is mom here?" Rhonda asked.

"Yeah she is I'll go get her." Their father said as he ventured off into the other room.

Rhonda turned to their sister.

"Look I don't want to rush and tell them right away." Rhonda said.

"Okay if that's what you want to do." Christy said.

"If what's what you want to do?" asked a voice from behind.

Rhonda and Christy turned around and saw their mother who embraced them into a hug as well as their father did moments ago.

"Hey mom." Rhonda said.

"Hi mom." Christy said.

"Oh it's good to see the both of you what brings you two all the way out here?" Their mother asked.

"Oh well the reason is." Christy started.

"We need to talk to you." Rhonda said.

"Oh and what about?" Their father asked.

"Could we please go sit down in the living room." Rhonda asked.

Their father picked up on Rhonda's seriousness in her tone of voice.

"Sure let's go sit down." Their father said.

Everyone walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Would anyone like anything to drink?" Their mother asked.

"I'm good." Christy said.

"No thank you." Rhonda said.

"So what is it that you need to talk to your father and me about?" Their mother asked.

"Mom, Dad I know." Rhonda said.

"Know what dear?" Their mother asked.

"I was adopted, wasn't I?" Rhonda asked.

Their mother and father looked at one another then looked back at Christy and Rhonda.

"Yes." Their father spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Christy spoke.

"We wanted to but the right time never arose and it is our fault, were to blame." Their father said.

"But why did you wait so long?" Rhonda asked.

"Am I adopted too?" Christy asked.

"No honey you are our biological child." Their mother said.

"I'm not though." Rhonda said.

Tears swelled inside my mothers eyes that were threatening to fall which made Rhonda feel very guilty.

"Mom please don't cry." Rhonda said.

"We didn't want to tell you right away because we didn't know how or how you would react if we did." Their mother said.

"Do you know who my real parent's are, or where their located at?" Rhonda asked.

"I'm afraid not." Their father said. "You see you were left on our doorstep the night we found you. It was a beautiful night as well and we had just come home from the hospital that day as well."

"That was the day I had you Christy." Their mother smiled weakly.

"When we found you that night that amulet that hangs around your neck this very moment was around your neck." Their father said.

Rhonda reached out and touched her half crescent moon amulet then let it go.

"So I was abandoned?" Rhonda asked.

"No you were left here because your real parent's at the moment could not care for you so they gave you to a loving family that could." Their mother said.

Their father went to a cabinet and took out a piece of old parchment that looked years old.

"This was left with you too." Their father said as he handed it to Rhonda.

Rhonda took the piece of parchment out of his hand and read it out loud so everyone could hear.

Letter:

_Please excuse our rude departure but unknown events have now arisen in our lives and we cannot find ourselves to care for our daughter. We love her very much for she is our little angel. If you can find it in your hearts to care for her and love her like she was your own we would be greatly thankful if you could. Please when her 21st moon, her 21st birthday draws near, please tell her that she has two loving parents that someday they would like to see her again and tell her about her true self. Thank you and bless you both._

"So they did care for me." Rhonda said.

"But why didn't they enclose about her true self or an address for her to locate them, it makes no sense." Christy said.

"It does what they voice said was true." Rhonda thought.

"Rhonda, are you okay honey?" Their mother asked.

"Yes I am." Rhonda spoke.

"Good because I'm afraid there's more." Their father said.

"There's more?" Rhonda asked. "What of?"

"Rhonda." Their mother started but couldn't finish.

"Rhonda you're not human." Their father managed to choke out.

Rhonda's heart raced but she kept herself calm.

"What? Oh come on what am I then a demon or some sort." Rhonda laughed but still felt uneasy.

"No, an angel." Their mother spoke.

"Oh come on know you mean I'm an angel." Rhonda said.

"I remember as it were yesterday." Their father started. "When we first found this out was when you were five years old. You were very upset because you couldn't find your favorite stuffed animal and when your emotions got the best of you these black wings came emerging from your back."

"Really?" Rhonda asked. "Then why don't I remember."

"Wait Rhonda I thought it was when we were nine when we first saw your wings." Christy spoke out loud not noticing what she's done. "Oops."

"Yeah oops big oops you dim whit." Rhonda spoke.

"Sorry didn't mean to." Christy said.

"Wait you already knew? Their father asked.

"Why didn't you tell us that you knew Rhonda?" Their mother asked.

"I was afraid of what you would think of me and how you would act." Rhonda said.

"Rhonda you know we love you and would have accepted it." Their father said.

"Well after seeing the movie E.T. when I was little surely changed my mind." Rhonda said.

"Rhonda that was a fictional movie, this is real life." Their mother said.

"I know that I guess I was afraid." Rhonda admitted.

"Well don't be that goes for you to Christy. Both of you if you need something don't hesitate to come to us." Their father said.

"We won't dad." Christy said.

"We should probably get going now." Rhonda said. "Is that all you know about me?"

Both their parents nodded their heads.

"Yes." Their father told them.

Rhonda and Christy both got up and their parents walked them to the front door.

"Bye." Rhonda said.

"Bye Mom and Dad." Christy said.

Rhonda and Christy went to their cars and headed back to town where they drove back up to Inu-Corp to see if Vanessa wanted to go to the mall and hang out. Vanessa was walking out the front door when she spotted Rhonda and Christy.

"Hey what's going, oh my kami what happened to you Rhonda?" Vanessa asked.

"I'll explain shortly do you want to come and hang out with us I really think we should talk." Rhonda said.

"Okay let's go." Vanessa said.

Rhonda drove up to the mall with Christy and Vanessa in her car. When they got there they all headed for the clothing store, Discovery.

"So that's what happened huh?" Vanessa asked after Rhonda got done explaining to her in the car what happened.

"Yeah that's what happened." Rhonda said.

"I can't believe it." Vanessa said.

"Neither can I." Christy said.

"I really don't want to talk about it anymore." Rhonda said. "So what else is new?"

"Wait before we talk about anything else what are you going to do about it?" Vanessa asked. "You know about Sepheroith and all."

"I have no idea, all I know is I'm not going to be with him no more." Rhonda said.

"Good for you." Christy said.

"You know what I like your new look it suites you a lot." Vanessa smiled.

"Oh you think." Rhonda smiled.

"Sure it does." Vanessa said.

"Thanks." Rhonda said.

"Hey you didn't thank me when I complemented on it." Christy said.

"I was in a bad mood when you were talking to me so I apologize." Rhonda said.

"Sure you were." Christy said.

"Hey are you bringing a date for your party?" Christy asked.

"No I don't think so." Rhonda said.

"Ooh that means you're on the free market of dating." Vanessa smiled.

"No not right now." Rhonda said. "And I do not want you fixing me up either."

"Oh come on now is the time for you to be going on dates and get acquainted with new people." Vanessa said.

"Nope not me." Rhonda said.

"Oh Vanessa I wouldn't even bother trying with her she's always been so thick minded she won't listen to anyone." Christy said.

"Hey what do you think of this dress?" Rhonda asked. "You know for my party at Moonlight Haze."

Christy and Vanessa examined the dress Rhonda was holding up. It was a white strapless dress that was tight but flowing, it also came up to her knees. In her other hand she held a pair of white high heeled shoes.

"So what do you think?" Rhonda asked.

"I think you should definitely get them both." Vanessa said.

"Yeah I think it looks great." Christy said.

"Hey I like the outfit you picked out Vanessa." Rhonda smiled.

Vanessa held up the dress she had, it was a knee length dress that was tight but flowing. It had a long sleeve on one side with ruffles and the other side of the dress had a spaghetti strap.

"Yeah that's a nice dress." Christy complemented on it.

Rhonda looked at Vanessa and didn't know it at first but she could hear her thoughts. Rhonda started to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Vanessa asked.

"That's not all you want to know about the dress if it's nice enough you want to know if Sesshy will like it." Rhonda smiled.

Vanessa starred at Rhonda with big eyes.

"How did you know that?" Vanessa said.

"Wait you didn't say it?" Rhonda asked.

"No." Vanessa said as she shook her head. "Hey you're telepathic now too"

"But I didn't read your thoughts I heard them." Rhonda said.

"Weird but cool." Christy said.

"Yeah I guess I have to agree but do you really think Sesshomaru will like it?" Vanessa asked.

Christy and Rhonda just starred at Vanessa then laughed at her and Vanessa laughed too.

After hanging around the mall for what seemed like hours Rhonda decided it was time to go so she dropped off Vanessa then drove back to her house.

"So I'll see you tomorrow right?" Christy asked.

"Yeah next week we'll have my party at Moonlight Haze." Rhonda said.

"Okay well I'll see you later." Christy said.

"Yeah I'll see you later to bye and goodnight." Rhonda said.

"Night." Christy said as she drove off.

Rhonda walked into the house and to her surprise it felt rather empty since Sepheroith was gone. Her pet cat Mushi walked up to her and meowed.

"Hey Mushi." Rhonda said as she picked up her black cat with white paws.

Mushi is a tuxedo cat.

"Meow." Mushi meowed.

Rhonda walked into her bedroom and laid on her bed.

"Just the two of us right Mushi?" Rhonda asked.

"Meow." Mushi meowed.

Then Rhonda started to think for awhile about the events that occurred through the day.

"So if I want to find my real parents where do I begin?" Rhonda thought. "I never even got to ask the voice that. Who is the voice?"

Before Rhonda could come with an answer she fell into a deep sleep with Mushi at her side.


	14. My Name is Terra

Rhonda woke up the next morning not wanting to get out of bed but had to. She awoke with a start and climbed out of bed and went to her closet to get her work uniform. She then went to the bathroom to get ready for work.

"Wonder what everyone will think of my sudden change." Rhonda thought as she brushed through her hair. "I do look different." She thought. "But is being different necessarily a bad thing?"

As Rhonda was finished getting ready she walked outside to her car and drove to work. When Rhonda finally got to work she was rushed into a meeting that morning where she met with all the executives and managers of Inu-Corp along with the boss, Sesshomaru. Christy was there also along with Vanessa. The meeting was raging on over an hour then was closed in with questions and final statements.

"So any questions?" Sesshomaru asked. "This one thought so, Rhonda are you even awake over there?"

"Oh I'm sorry what?" Rhonda asked.

"I asked if you were awake and paying attention." Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh sorry about that my mind just drifted off thinking about something else, say are we done here?" Rhonda asked. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes I suppose you all can go now, back to work." Sesshomaru said.

Rhonda got up and walked back to her office with eyes all on her.

"She okay?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah she'll be fine." Christy asked.

"Maybe I can help her?" Kouga asked. "She always tries to help me out with my problems."

"Cause she's a great friend." Vanessa said.

"I think she just needs to be alone to deal with it on her own." Christy said.

As Rhonda was walking back to her office she ran into Axel on the way down.

"Oh hi Axel." Rhonda said.

"Hey Rhonda you sure look different, did you dye your hair or something?" Axel asked.

Axel doesn't know anything about Rhonda's transformation or about her true self of what she is.

"Oh yeah I decided it was time for a change." Rhonda smiled.

"So I hear your birthday is coming up soon." Axel said. "The big 21 huh?"

"Yeah it is." Rhonda said.

"So you can finally drink legally now." Axel smirked.

If you didn't know already Axel was implying that Rhonda drank illegally, under the age limit.

"Hey what the law doesn't know won't hurt it." Rhonda said.

"True." Axel said. "So what do you got planned for your big day?"

"Oh I was thinking of just hanging out with my friends at Moonlight Haze this week." Rhonda said.

"Oh it's this week? Your birthday I mean." Axel said.

"Yeah it is, this week at Moonlight Haze, you can come if ya want." Rhonda smiled.

"Yeah if I'm not doing anything which I doubt I am so I will definitely be there." Axel said.

"Great." Rhonda smiled. "Can't wait to see you there, hey maybe if you're lucky I'll let you face me off with Vanessa, Christy, and I in a Dance Dance Revolution face off!"

"Ooh DDR? Not really my style." Axel smirked.

"What are you afraid you'll get beaten?" Rhonda smiled.

"No I'm just worried you'll suffer from humiliation and defeat." Axel said.

"Oh yeah sure that's the case." Rhonda said.

"Hey do you want to hang out later?" Axel asked. "You know after work? Maybe go out for a bite to eat or something?"

Rhonda was silent for a moment then looked at Axel.

"Ah I'm probably just goanna go home Axel." Rhonda said. "You know just kind of tired now."

"Oh it's alright I'll just see you later." Axel said.

"Yeah I've just been so busy lately and it's kind of dragging me down along with it." Rhonda said.

"Yeah old age is getting to you fast huh?" Axel joked.

Rhonda shoved Axel in the shoulder then laughed as she walked into her office but stood in the door way.

"See you later." She said before she shut the door.

"Bye." Axel said.

Rhonda shut the door but then sat down against it.

"Is my heart ready to withstand yet another heart break?" Rhonda thought. "I know what he was implying at but I am not so sure I can handle yet again another relationship."

As hours passed thorough the day it was yet again time for Rhonda to go home. On the way down she ran into Kouga who looked very happy.

"Oh hey Kouga what's up?" Rhonda asked. "You seem very happy for some reason, come on spill what's up?"

"I came to thank you." Kouga said.

"Me for what?" Rhonda asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"For the advice, I decided that you were right and I went up to Kagome and asked her out to the company's annual Halloween festival ball here at Inu-Corp and she accepted!" Kouga beamed.

"Kouga that's great, I'm so happy for you." Rhonda said.

"Yeah and I owe it all thanks to you." Kouga said. "I owe you and if ya need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"Kouga you owe me nothing I was just giving you advice that's all." Rhonda said.

But Kouga didn't pay attention he was to much contain in thought to pay any attention to.

"I'll see you later Kouga." Rhonda said as she continued her way down to the lobby.

"Bye Rhonda, oh sweet Kagome." Kouga thought dreamily.

Rhonda shook her head as she laughed on the inside, after all these were her friends that she worked with and hung out with who she considered family. Then Rhonda stopped.

"Family, I wish I knew mine." Rhonda thought

"You will." Said a voice inside Rhonda's mind.

"Who's there?" Rhonda asked then stopped, people were staring at her. "Oh it's you again."

Rhonda then walked outside to her car, climbed in and tried communicating with the so called voice again.

"Who are you?" Rhonda demanded.

"Sorry I had to run but I could no longer talk to you at the moment it was not safe for I was being tracked down for communicating to you." The voice said.

"Who was tracking you down?" Rhonda asked.

"Why of course the Angels of Dark." The voice said. "They are looking for you Rhonda so do be careful and be on your best lookout."

"Who are these Angels of Dark? How can I tell if they're after me? Why are they after me? And what do they want with me?"

"It's all because of the prophecy." The voice said.

"What prophecy?" Rhonda said.

"It's sort of hard to understand and interpret." The voice said.

"Tell me now." Rhonda demanded. "I'm sick of this with you hinting to me but not telling me what's going on now tell me now!"

The voice sighed.

"Just like your father, the same determination." The voice said.

"You knew my father?" the voice asked.

"Alas no." the voice said.

"Then how would you know if?" Rhonda asked.

"Oh no not now." The voice whispered.

"What is it maybe I can help you." Rhonda offered.

"Go away." The voice whispered. "Not now."

"Answer me." Rhonda called out. "What's wrong?"

"I must go for I fear they have discovered me I will contact you again later, I am sorry." The voice said.

"Wait before you go what is your name can you at least tell me that?" Rhonda said. "I believe I have a right to know."

The voice hesitated but then answered.

"Terra, my name is Terra."


	15. Night Affairs

Rhonda was standing in front of her mirror getting ready, tonight was the big night it was her twenty-first birthday. Standing in front of the mirror she was dressed in her tight but flowing white dress that came up to her knees. She had on white high heeled shoes that matched. She decided not to wear any make up because she didn't think she needed to. Her blue crystal eyes were the most effective feature that brought out her face. She re-straightened her hair and styled it.

"Perfect." Rhonda thought as she looked into the mirror to admire herself. "Not to bad I guess."

Then there was a knock at the door, Rhonda went to go see if it was Christy and Vanessa who said would be over but it wasn't. In fact know one was there but what caught Rhonda's eye was a single red rose and attached to it was a card and a C'D. Rhonda picked it up and read the card.

_Happy Birthday Rhonda with passion from a dear friend _

That's what the card read. Rhonda then looked at the card as she stepped inside the house and was about to put it into her C'D player when the door bell rang yet again. She put down the rose and the C'D.

"Who can that be?" Rhonda thought as she went to the door.

This time it was Christy, Vanessa.

"Hey Christy hey Vanessa." Rhonda said.

"Hey Rhonda." Vanessa said as she stepped inside the house dressed in her tight black but flowing dress that had a long sleeve with ruffles that trailed down one arm and on the other was a spaghetti strap. To match her dress Vanessa wore black high heeled shoes and had her hair flowing down to her shoulders.

"Hey Rhonda." Christy said as she stepped into the house as well. Christy still had on her cat ears head band on for no apparent reason and being the Christy she is. Christy was dressed in a red spaghetti strap dress that was flowing that came up before her knees. She also wore black high heeled shoes.

"Hey you two so are we ready to go?" Rhonda asked.

"Yeah Sesshomaru is waiting outside in the limo." Vanessa said.

"He brought a limo, stingy rich guy I told him that I wanted to drive and I volunteered to." Rhonda said.

"I don't know he said something how he wanted to rent a limo." Vanessa said.

"Yeah whatever I guess well we should go I guess." Rhonda said.

"Yay let's go party!" Christy said.

Rhonda and Vanessa smiled as all three departed out the front door to the limo while the red rose still lay on top of Rhonda's mantle.

All three climbed into the limo then Rhonda noticed someone there she never saw before.

"And you are?" Rhonda asked.

"Oh this is Kayvon." Christy smiled.

"Oh hey it's Dark Poison!" Rhonda laughed.

"Yeah that would be me." Kayvon smiled as he moved closer to Christy and put his arm around her.

"Hey no PDA in the car." Rhonda joked.

"Hey I didn't argue when you were like that with Sepheroith!" Christy laughed then stopped. "Sorry." She said.

"Why I don't care." Rhonda laughed then smiled.

"Okay she is putting up with this well, a little to well." Christy thought.

Sesshomaru placed his arm around Vanessa and Vanessa leaned her head onto his shoulder. Rhonda looked outside of the window; the sun was beginning to set.

"Wow look at how pretty the sunset is." Rhonda spoke more to herself than anyone else in the car.

As soon as the group got to Moonlight Haze it was privately rented out for all of Rhonda's closest friends for her big special day. Off in the corner of the dance floor was Kogua and Kagome and off to the other side was Sango and Miroku dancing. Hours passed off into the night as the party was only getting started.

"So Rhonda ready to buy some booze yet?" Vanessa smiled.

Rhonda smiled. "Maybe I should go look what they have. Will you come with me Vanessa?"

"Of course let's go." Vanessa said.

Vanessa and Rhonda went over to the bar and asked what kind of drinks they had and Rhonda flashed the bartender her driver license then ordered a Strawberry Bacardi mix and Vanessa ordered a Lemonade Bacardi mixed with Strawberry Bacardi. That made Vanessa and Rhonda loosen up a bit. Then went back to the dance floor for the next few minutes, and then Christy and Vanessa were up on stage singing karaoke songs one song they sang was Barbie Girl and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk but watched safely from a distance so Vanessa wouldn't drag him onto the stage. Rhonda laughed as she saw her friends singing and acting goofy on stage. Then when the song was over Christy and Vanessa ran over to Rhonda.

"You're up Rhonda." Vanessa smiled.

"Oh come on you guys didn't sign me up did ya?" Rhonda asked.

Christy nodded her head. "Come on now you got a great voice and plus you can't back up now they need someone to sing for them until the band gets here."

"Do I have to?" Rhonda said.

"Yes!" Both Christy and Vanessa said.

Rhonda took a deep breathe then walked onto the stage with the microphone in her hand, she then took another deep breathe then let all the words flow out of her mouth. It was like she was writing her thoughts down across paper or dreaming.

**Sanctuary Lyrics **

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music inside

What's left of me

What's left of me now

I watch you fast asleep,

All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music inside

What's left of me

What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

You show me how to see,

That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,

In you and I there's a new land

Angels in flight

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music inside

What's left of me

What's left of me now

My fears, my lies

Melt away...

When Rhonda was done everyone was silent and at first Rhonda thought she did a bad job but then the applause came soon after and it was loud. Rhonda walked off of the stage as Christy and Vanessa came up to her.

"That was amazing!" Christy said. "Told ya you didn't stink."

"You should try to go pro." Vanessa said.

"Let's try to stay to stay realistic people." Rhonda said. "I need a drink come on." She said as she walked away to the bar, Christy and Vanessa followed.

Off in the distance Axel watched and stood.

"She sang beautiful tonight." He thought.

Her words seemed to motivate Axel and he gathered the courage to get up and talk to her. Axel walked through the crowd and saw Rhonda sitting with Christy, Vanessa, Sesshomaru, and some other guy he didn't see before (Kayvon).

"Hey what's up?" Axel said as he reached the bar.

"Hey Axel." Rhonda smiled.

"Hey." Everyone said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Oh nothing much." Christy said. "Just resting my feet."

"Hey Rhonda can I talk to you, alone." Axel said.

Rhonda stood up. "Sure." She said. "I'll see you later guys." As she walked off with Axel as he took off his jacket and let Rhonda wear it.

"Where do you think she's going?" Kayvon asked.

"Hello isn't it obvious!" Vanessa laughed.

"Go Rhonda." Cheered Christy then laughed.

"You are all so drunk." Sesshomaru sighed.

"What you don't like me this way Sesshy!" Vanessa pretended to pout.

Sesshomaru pulled Vanessa towards him with his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

Axel and Rhonda on the other hand left Moonlight Haze on his motorcycle going over to his house.

"I like your place." Rhonda smiled.

Axels place consisted of a town house that he was renting out.

"Thanks." He smiled.

Rhonda smiled.

They talked for awhile catching up from previous lost years, swapping and retelling past embarrassing stories while drinking some raspberry wine. Just laughing and having a good time and watching a scary movie called Saw. Whenever a scary part came up Rhonda rested her hand on top of Axels and didn't notice but Axel did and smiled. After the movie Axel and Rhonda continued to talk about previous years.

"I can't believe it's been that long." Rhonda said.

"Neither have I." Axel said.

"To long." Rhonda agreed. "Hey remember our senior prank in high school now that was wicked awesome."

"Yeah it was, hijacking the principals car and hiding it on the school roof." He smirked.

"Well you were in on it too." Rhonda argued but then laughed.

"Yeah and our plan almost went down the drain when it started to rain then we had to book it to the school to make sure the car's roof was on." He laughed.

"I know." Rhonda laughed. "Good times."

Axel stared into her eyes and Rhonda stared back into his own. She then tried to get up but then almost fell but Axel caught her.

"Clumsy?" he smirked.

"No." Rhonda said then laughed as she sat back down twiddling her thumbs.

(No just being a little intoxicated from to much wine. lol)

Rhonda was sitting on the couch and leaned in closer to Axel as he leaned in closer and then their lips met. Axel wrapped his arms around Rhonda's waist as he deepened the kiss and felt her heart race.

"Axel." She whispered.

Rhonda's phone started to ring non-stop that's when Rhonda decided she had enough and threw it against the wall.

"You just threw your Razor against the wall." Axel said.

Rhonda smiled. "So."

"So! That's an expensive phone there." Axel said.

Rhonda wrapped her arms around Axel's neck. "So." Rhonda said.

Axel smiled as he held her and continued kissing her non-stop but then felt the urge he had to control himself but couldn't at first bring himself to. He had waited so long to be with her and now he didn't want to give that up and stop but he had to. He didn't want to take her like that because she wouldn't remember what she felt towards him, she was intoxicated. As he pulled away Rhonda looked at Axel with confused feelings he was directing towards her then looked away as she spoke slowly.

"You don't like me the way I like you huh?" she spoke.

Axel looked at her then spoke. "That's not true."

"Then why did you stop?" Rhonda asked. "What am I a bad kisser is that it?"

"I had to I didn't want to do something we both would regret." Axel said. "I like you a lot and I respect you enough for that. I hope you can understand that now."

Rhonda tried to smile but failed miserably which made Axel feel guilty as he then held Rhonda with his arms wrapped around her to comfort her.

"I guess." She whispered as exhaustion overpowered her and she fell asleep in his arms.

"Rhonda?" Axel spoke. "Rhonda?"

But she was already fast asleep. Axel picked her up and carried her bridal style to his bedroom. By laying her out onto the bed he covered her with the blankets. She stirred in her sleep and before he could walk away she grabbed his hand then said.

"Axel please stay here with me? Rhonda asked.

Axel smiled as he laid right down next to Rhonda as she wrapped her arms around him and fell back to sleep.

"What would she think in the morning when she came to her senses." He thought? Well he was just going to have to wait until then.

"Rhonda." He whispered as he fell off into sleep as well.

The morning had come rather quickly as Rhonda stirred in her sleep as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Why am I still in my party clothes?" Rhonda thought. "Wait a minute." Rhonda looked around at the room. "This isn't my room and this isn't my bed." She realized.

Rhonda then turned her head and saw Axel right next to her.

"Oh my kami." Rhonda said out loud as she fell out of the bed onto the floor. "Ow." She whispered as she placed her hand on her head. "Stupid hangover."

Axel woke up and saw Rhonda on the floor and held out his hand to help her up. Rhonda got up on her own two feet.

"Uh Axel." Rhonda began. "What happened last night?"

Axel looked at her. "Oh you don't remember."

"Uh bits and pieces but not so much." Rhonda said.

"I knew it." Axel said.

"Why." Rhonda asked.

"You were intoxicated." Axel said.

"Shoot I'm sorry." Rhonda said. "I hope I wasn't a bother."

"No you weren't bad you were giggly though." Axel smiled.

Rhonda blushed. "Did something else happen you know?"

"If your indicating if we slept together no." Axel said. "

"What did happen then?" Rhonda asked.

"We had a few drinks, watched a movie, kissed, and you fell asleep in my arms and wouldn't let go." Axel said. "Oh someone tried to call you last night."

"Do you know where my phone is" Rhonda asked.

Axel smirked then said. "You threw it against he wall."

Rhonda again blushed as Axel smirked.

"Wow look at the time I should probably be going." Rhonda said.

"I'll give you a ride home, uh hey listen do you want to hang out later or something." Axel said as he stood up and placed a hand on Rhonda's shoulder.

"Uh well I have to check my work schedule first." Rhonda said as Axel leaned in and kissed her.

Rhonda remembered the same feeling last night, even though she was drunk she

still remembered the feeling. Then they pulled apart, Rhonda smiled.

"We'll I should go." Rhonda said.

Axel smiled as he held Rhonda's hand as the two walked out the front door.

Meanwhile…………………………

"I can't believe you let her slip through your hands!" a voice hissed.

"Don't you think I already know that!" another voice growled.

"So what are you going to do now huh?" the voice hissed. "We need her to unfold

the prophecy."

"Well isn't it obvious! Convince her to come back to me and I know she will."

The other voice said. "And I will get her back."

"Which is what?" the voice asked. "What is your plan oh mighty one."

"She can't resist me and once she realizes that she is lost without me she'll take

me back and I'll become invincible." The other voice laughed as the other voice

joined in.

Rhonda walked inside of her house as Axel drove away on his motorcycle. She

Then noticed the rose that sat on her mantle and the C'D. She had time so she

went over to her C'D player and put the C'D inside. Rhonda then recognized the

voice right away, it was Axels.

"Hey Rhonda just wanted to say Happy Birthday and I wanted to do it in a special

way by singing you a song. Yeah I sing laugh it up." Axel said as he laughed.

"Well this one is for you to let you know how much I care."

Axel then sang the words to the song I want to Change the world.

Inuyasha - I want to Change the world Lyrics

I Want To Change The World  
Keep on holding on your desire  
You will get that shining love  
That you can't wait to know  
If you go on to get your goal  
It's Wonderland!

I felt so worried when I spout out the time  
Thinking of the future it lies  
Cause I knew that there's nothin'  
That I really want to know  
And then I met you  
So I could feel what you should know  
I finally find a love  
And now I'm really feeling her right  
Cause the matter is gone  
This is the way to love you

I Want To Change The World  
Walk again, never miss the way  
Don't be afraid I'm with you  
And we could fly away  
If you could stay with me forever  
Change My Mind  
Won't get lost if your passion's true   
I'm gonna fly with you again  
So you could spread your wings  
And you will fly with me away  
It's Wonderland!

Every single thing  
The time and the flyin'  
Til the day, I won't let you go  
You will see that your desire will  
be granted again  
It's just the feeling  
You understand the travel life  
It won't be to bad to face  
And then it probably you will see will not be to heart  
If we could walk beside you

I Want To Change The World  
Walk again, Fire against the wind  
Don't be afraid to be true  
Cause now you have to bring  
The power of your smile in your face  
Change my Mind  
Keep on holding on your desire  
You will get that shining love  
That you can't wait to know  
If you go on to get your goal  
It's Wonderland!

I Want To Change The World  
Walk again, never miss the way  
Don't be afraid I'm with you  
Now we can fly away  
If you could stay with me forever  
Change My Mind  
Won't get lost if your passion's true  
I'm gonna fly with you again  
So you could spread your wings  
And you will fly away with me away  
It's Wonderland!

Rhonda sat through the song and was deeply amazed through the beginning all the

Way to the end of the song.

"Axel." She whispered. No one not even Sepheroith had ever sung a song for her,

but would she be able to withstand another heart break? That was a chance she

was going to have to take. Rhonda reached for the phone as she was about to call

Axel her door bell rang.

"Always at the wrong time." Rhonda growled as she walked to the door and

answered it, it was Christy and Vanessa.

"Oh hey guys." Rhonda said.

"And where were you?" Vanessa asked.

Christy smiled. "I know where she was, she was with Axel."

Rhonda's cheeks were on fire.

"Ha ha I knew it!" Christy laughed.

"So spill what happened?" Vanessa asked.

"What do you mean what happened like anything happened." Rhonda said.

"Oh quit it." Christy said. "Tell us."

"Really nothing happened we talked, watched T.V., drunk a little, and then."

Rhonda said. "He kissed me."

"Oh my kami you kissed!" Vanessa said.

"Yeah." Rhonda said.

"That's so cool, are you going out now?" Christy asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Rhonda said.

"Well when you find out tell us." Christy said. "You might want to change into

some other clothes and apply foundation to your neck." Christy laughed.

Again Rhonda blushed as she put her hand onto her neck. Vanessa laughed and

Christy joined in.

"Well I'm probably going to go to bed now and rest up I'll see you guys later

okay." Rhonda said.

"Okay we'll call you later." Said Vanessa. "See you later."

"Yeah see you later, call us." Christy said as her and Vanessa walked outside of

the door.

"Alone at last." Rhonda thought as she went into her bedroom and changed into jeans and a shirt. Then reached for the phone and started to call

Axel.

"Hey Axel it's me I thought about what you were saying and I listened to the C'D

you left on my door step, I loved it. Do you want to hang out with me tonight?"

Rhonda asked as she laid onto the couch.


	16. A Bad Dream

As Rhonda walked down the hallway she went into her office where Axel was already at. He smiled as he placed his arms around her waist pulling her into a lip locking kiss.

"Axel." Rhonda laughed. "We can't act like this at work."

"I'm already off now." Axel said.

"Well I'm not." Rhonda said.

"Hey when you get off do you want to come and meet my band?" Axel said.

"You have a band?" Rhonda asked. "Cool."

"Yeah I do, so what do you say you want to?" Axel asked.

"Yeah we can what about later?" Rhonda asked.

"We'll just see where then night takes us." Axel said. "Oh and before I forget are will still on the trip to six flags with your friends?"

"I'll have to call them and ask, I'm so psyched out! I can't wait to ride superman." Rhonda said.

"I bet you won't last more than three rides then it's off to the side for you." Axel said.

"I bet you not." Rhonda said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What will you do for me if I'm right then and win." Axel asked as he smirked.

"Anything you want for a day excluding having sex or anything perverted." Rhonda laughed.

"Like I would ever ask you that." Axel said as he pretended to act shocked.

Rhonda smiled as she looked at the clock.

"Meet me in a half an hour in the lobby." Rhonda said as she kissed Axel one more time.

"See ya." He said as he departed out the door.

Well that half an hour went by rather quickly as Rhonda walked down to the lobby to meet Axel. Before she got there Rhonda ran into Vanessa.

"Hey Rhonda." Vanessa said.

"Hey Nessa what's up?" Rhonda asked.

"Oh you know me same old same old." Vanessa said. "So how are you and Axel?"

"Never better, and what about you and Sesshomaru huh?" Rhonda smiled.

"Oh the same as always, hey are we still on for six flags in the morning?" Vanessa asked

"Yeah we are, are we meeting here at Inu-Corp then taking cars down there?" Rhonda asked.

"Yeah I think so, I know Sesshomaru is driving with me, Kayvon is driving with Christy, Kagome is coming with Kouga, Sango, and Miroku in his car. Chelly is coming along with Kouga and so is Melissa. That leaves you driving with Axel on his motorcycle." Vanessa smiled.

"Yeah that's going to be fun." Rhonda laughed nervously. "I don't want to be going down the highway at 100 miles per hour on a motorcycle, the thing still scares me."

"Oh if worse comes to worse just use your powers Rhonda." Vanessa said.

"Yeah I guess your right, well I got to go I'm meeting Axel and some friends of his." Rhonda smiled.

"Okay well see you later." Vanessa said.

"Bye," Rhonda said as she continued to walk to the lobby finally meeting up with Axel.

"Finally." Axel smirked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Rhonda smiled.

"So did you find out what where doing for the six flags trip?" Axel asked.

"Yeah were meeting them here in the morning." Rhonda smiled.

"Great." Axel said. "Let's go now."

"Okay." Rhonda said as she walked out the front door with Axel getting on his motorcycle and riding with him to his friend's house. It took about maybe ten minutes to get there but it was worth it. Rhonda and Axel walked into the house and headed down into the basement where they encountered the band practicing.

"Hey guys." Axel said. "This is my girlfriend Rhonda treat her like you treat me."

"You mean make fun of her when not present." Someone joked.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Axel spoke. "No Riku."

Riku smirked.

"Oh don't worry Axel we'll treat her like family." Said another voice. "I'm Kairi." Said a woman with long brown hair that came down to her shoulders with blue eyes.

"I'm Riku." Said a man with long jagged silver hair that also came up to his shoulders and he had green eyes.

"I'm Sora." Said a man with blue eyes with spiky brown hair.

"Nice to meet all of you, so what is your bands name?" Rhonda asked.

"It's called Red Raging Dragons." Axel said.

"Interesting." Rhonda said. "So what instruments do you guys play?"

"I play the guitar and vocals." Axel said.

"Guitar." Riku said.

"Drums." Sora said.

"Piano." Kairi said.

"Yeah but lately we've been struggling our band has." Axel said.

"Really how so?" Rhonda asked.

"Well not as many people want to listen to our music anymore." Sora said.

"That's because people don't know good music when they see it." Riku said.

"Well how many back up singers do you got." Rhonda asked.

"Mainly Axel sings sometimes and Kairi used to but stopped shortly." Sora said.

"Maybe you need more singers in your band." Suggested Rhonda.

"Have any suggestions?" Riku asked.

"Well no." Rhonda said.

"Actually I think Rhonda could sing pretty well." Axel said.

Rhonda turned to look at him then back at the others.

"Oh no I'm not that good." Rhonda said waving her arms.

"Oh come off of it I heard you sing at Moonlight Haze and everybody loved your singing." Axel said.

"Yeah but." Rhonda started then stopped she didn't know what to say.

"I bet you can sing great why don't you show us, trying won't hurt." Kairi said.

"I don't know." Rhonda said

"Oh come on your singing can't be as bad as Sora's." Riku joked.

"Hey I take offense to that!" Sora called out.

Rhonda smiled. "Okay which song should I try?" Rhonda asked.

"Well lets pick a song we can all work on, and one we can have you and Axel the lead singers." Said Kairi

"Okay, well what about Evanescence song "Bring Me To Life?" Ronda asked.

"I don't know what do you guys think?" Axel asked.

"I think that can work." Riku said. "What about you Sora can you handle that?" Riku asked.

"Yeah I think I can manage." Sora said.

"So then it's settled, let's give it a try." Kairi smiled.

Everyone got settled into their positions to practice. Kari was on the piano and played the opening scene then Rhonda came in followed by Riku and Axel on guitar. Then the second vocals came in Axel. Both Rhonda and Axel were singing. Then the drums came in followed by Sora.

**EVANESCENCE LYRICS**

**"Bring Me To Life"**  
**(feat. Paul McCoy)**

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

"That was amazing!" Kairi nearly screamed.

"Yeah it was very good the best we've done in awhile." Sora said.

"It wasn't that bad." Riku said.

Rhonda smiled. "Yeah and it was fun."

"Hey Rhonda come with me I want to show you some songs we've been working on maybe you and I can think of some more." Kairi smiled.

"Okay." Rhonda said as she followed Kairi upstairs.

"She's got talent." Riku said.

"Yeah she does and where did you find her." Sora joked. "She could be what the band needs."

"I'll talk to her and see if she's up to the idea." Axel said.

"Yeah and if she is and we practice we might stand a chance at Battle of the Bands." Riku said.

"Well tomorrow where going to six flags later on I'll talk to her about it tonight if I can." Axel said.

"Oh you're going to six flags sweet." Sora said. "Oh I just loved Superman it was awesome."

"Until you puked your guts out after the ride." Riku said as he laughed.

"Yeah it's not a good idea to eat something then go on a ride like that." Sora said as he scratched his head.

Axel laughed as Riku joined in.

Upstairs…..

"These are really good." Rhonda said.

"Oh really I'm glad because I wrote them." Kairi said.

"No kidding." Rhonda said. "I like to write my own poetry occasionally it's kind of similar to writing songs isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so." Kairi smiled. "You sung beautifully by the say great job."

"Thanks." Rhonda said.

"Have you ever considered going pro?" Kairi asked.

"I haven't really it was just a hobby of mine, I have a job I work at Inu-Corp." Rhonda said.

"Oh I see isn't it that big executive building down town?" Kairi asked.

"That's it." Rhonda smiled.

"Cool" Kairi. "But I think you would make it if you went pro."

"Maybe." Rhonda said. "Hey are you doing anything tomorrow?" Rhonda asked.

"No why?" Kairi asked.

"Do you want to come to six flags with Axel and I, well actually it's with our work and friends."

"Sure that will be fun if you don't mind me tagging along." Kairi smiled.

"We can even get Sora and Riku to come along as well." Rhonda smiled

"Oh yeah Sora definitely will want to go but we have to promise one thing." Kairi said.

"What?" Rhonda asked.

"He eats no food before we go on roller coasters." Kairi laughed and Rhonda joined in. "Yeah he's my brother and sometimes he can be an air head."

Rhonda nodded her head. "Yeah I know what you mean I have a sister that can act like that sometimes."

Axel came upstairs and saw Rhonda and Kairi having a good time.

"Having fun ladies." Axel smiled.

"Yeah Kairi is coming to six flags with us tomorrow." Rhonda said.

"Great cause I just got Sora and Riku to agree." Axel said.

"So it's settled then." Kairi said.

"Yeah just one thing were going to be taking Riku's car because I don't think I'll fit everyone on my motorcycle." Axel said.

Rhonda and Kairi smiled.

"Well it's about time to go." Axel said. "We should be going we have to get up early tomorrow, Kairi I already told Riku when to be ready at so just listen to him and he'll fill you in on the details."

"Okay it was nice meeting you Rhonda, see you tomorrow." Kairi said.

"Bye it was nice meeting you too Kairi." Rhonda said. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Rhonda said. "As she got up and walked out the door with Axel."

Onto his motorcycle they went and traveled back to Rhonda's house where they sat and relaxed until it was already night time.

"So did you like them?" Axel asked.

"Like what, oh your friends yeah they were really nice and cool, especially Kairi, hey did you know she likes to write songs?" Rhonda asked.

"Glad you had a fun time." Axel said as he wrapped his arms around Rhonda's waist.

"I did have fun." Rhonda said.

"Hey what would you think if the band asked for you to join huh?" Axel asked.

"Oh I don't know why?" Rhonda asked.

"Oh because we were talking and I think the band would be better off if we got you to join." Axel said as he kissed Rhonda's cheek.

"Oh and what do you think?" Rhonda asked.

"I would love it." Axel said.

"I think I would love it too." Rhonda smiled.

"It's getting late now I should go." Axel said.

Rhonda smiled. "You know you could stay over since you would be just coming back to my house in the morning you know, saves money, time, and gas coverage."

"Really now that I didn't know." Axel smirked.

"Yeah but don't let it go to your head Mr. Ego." Rhonda smiled. "You can have the couch tonight." She teased.

"Aww that's no fun." Axel smirked.

"No I think the couch is perfect for you it's nice and comfy." Rhonda said as she walked into her bedroom and Axel followed behind smiling.

"I liked it better when I was lying by your side that night." Axel said as he stared into Rhonda's eyes.

Rhonda blushed then regained control. Axel leaned Rhonda onto the bed and kissed her lips softly with passion then with each time deepened the kiss.

"I love you." Axel whispered into her ear.

"Forever." Rhonda whispered back as Axel layered her neck with kisses having her sigh.

Rhonda wrapped her arms around Axel's neck; he continued to kiss her deeply each time as he caressed her everlasting cheek with his hand.

"Axel." She whispered.

"Rhonda." He whispered back.

Sepheroith walked up to Rhonda's door hesitated but used the key he never returned and opened the door. He walked inside the house.

"How am I going to explain my actions towards her?" He thought. "How am I going to end up convincing her to come back to me?"

Sepheroith walked past the dining room, past the kitchen and up to Rhonda's door.

"Rhonda?" Sepheroith called. "Look I'm sorry but." He started as he opened Rhonda's door a crack but then stopped. He was horrified and enraged in anger at the scene he saw. It was Rhonda sleeping with Axel! Axel and Rhonda were lying in bed asleep and Axel had his arm draped over her side. Sepheroith was shaking with anger and newly rage.

"No one touches my woman." He thought. "I worked to long and to hard she is mine!"

Sepheroith shut the door silently as he walked to the door.

"I will make her pay for what she's done and I will make sure of it." Sepheroith said as he last departed from the house. "She is mine and when I make her mine I will be invincible."

Rhonda tossed and turned in her sleep she was having a good dream in the beginning but then it later turned into a nightmare.

Dream:

There she was flying through the skies as she imagined so many times before. But now it was different, she was different. She no longer had the long brown hair she had so many times in her dream before. She now had the short jagged cut hair that was black with red highlights. She no longer wore the long blue gown; she now wore a white dress that down the long sleeves were ruffles. Around her neck she wore her half crescent moon amulet, and along her forehead she bared the mark of a white half crescent moon. She was flying until she emerged within a castle where she knew what was going on. A war between the Angels of Light and the Angels of Dark and by the looks of it the Angels of Dark where winning. There she witnessed a tragic death, the ruler of the Angels of Light was killed and from there the Angels of Light were taken under rule by the Angels of Dark.

"Why is this happening who can save them?" Rhonda thought.

"Only you can." A voice said.

"You again! Why did this happen, why is it all up to me?" Rhonda shouted.

"Because you can save them, you can restore order." The voice told her. "You control both Light and Dark and with those powers beckoning you are unstoppable."

"Why is it all up to me now?" Rhonda asked.

"Because you are the one who can save us all you are the chosen one and you are the heir to the thrown." The voice told her.

"Terra how can I help tell me please!" Rhonda shouted.

"In time you shall learn, you must defeat the dark ruler and the heir to his thrown." Terra said.

Then out of know where this heavenly being came from the skies and was lowered to the ground. She had mid-night blue hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a white gown that came down to her toes. Along that dress were golden rime stones that trailed across the hems of the dress. Her skin was pale but she resembled someone that Rhonda knew. It was herself. She looked like Rhonda.

"No way." Rhonda whispered.

The being walked towards her.

"Terra?" Rhonda asked.

"I've waited so long big sister." Terra said.

"How long have you knew?" Rhonda asked. "Are we really sisters?"

"For about five years now." Terra said. "Please don't be angry at me I couldn't contact you or I would have been severely punished for such an act."

"Do you know where mom and dad are?" Rhonda asked.

"Unfortunately no, I have not seen them." Terra said sadly as she looked at the ground.

"Wow you're my sister." Rhonda said. "How?" she asked.

"I was placed with mother's friend after she learned that she was pregnant again soon after she had to give you up for the sake of your life and everyone else." Terra said.

Rhonda reached her arms out and hugged her sister.

"We haven't much time, I came in contact with you because I had to warn you be careful around the one you call Sepheroith, he is with the Angels of Dark and he is after you and your powers." Terra explained.

"How do you know?" Rhonda asked.

"The Dark Ruler has made me his personal slave to the kingdom and I am supposed to marry one of his sons." Terra whispered.

"No this can't be." Rhonda whispered. "Where are you I'll help you."

"Oh know there coming, listen I can't right now if they find out I've come into contact I'll be killed and severely punished, until again my sister." Terra said as she kissed her sister on the cheek.

"No!" Rhonda screamed as she faded back into her dream. "No no no!" Rhonda yelled as she suddenly woke up in bed.

End of dream…………

"Rhonda wake up you where having a bad dream." Axel said as he tried to soothe her.

"Oh Axel I had the worst night mare and worse my sister was in it." Rhonda cried.

"Christy?" he asked .

"No not Christy my other sister." Rhonda cried.

Axel had no idea what other sister Rhonda was talking about and then he remembered what she told him months ago.

_Flashback………….._

_There they sat by the creek in the park underneath some cherry blossom trees in each others arms. With his hand he stroked her cheek slightly._

"_Axel there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Rhonda said._

"_What is it?" Axel asked smiling._

_Rhonda was quiet for a moment then spoke._

"_There has been something I've been keeping from you for awhile and ever since I've knew you." Rhonda spoke._

"_Oh really? What." Axel smirked but then stopped when he saw the seriousness look in Rhonda's eyes._

"_Axel don't get mad at what I'm going to tell you, it's just…." Rhonda said._

"_Tell me." Axel said._

"_It's just after being with Sepheroith all those years I was distanced from my friends and my family, and basically you. I never got the chance to tell you my secret." Rhonda said._

"_What secret?" Axel asked._

"_It's better if I show you not explain." Rhonda said as she looked around to see if no one was coming there way. "Let's go to my house."_

"_Okay." Axel said._

_As soon as Axel and Rhonda got to her house, they walked inside. _

"_Watch." Rhonda said as she smiled._

_Rhonda backed up a little as she tilted her head and concentrated. Out of her back came her black feathery wings, her half crescent moon on her forehead glowed, as she changed into that tight but flowing white knee length dress with the long sleeves and ruffles at the end. Rhonda lifted. Axel started at Rhonda with wide open eyes._

"_You're an…" Axel said._

"_Angel?" Rhonda finished for him._

"_Yes." Axel said._

"_I look like one but I'm not so sure if I am one." Rhonda said. _

"_What do you mean?" Axel asked._

"_There is so much you do not know." Rhonda said. "But if we are to be together then I must tell you. This might sound weird but every now and then I have memory relapses of events that occurred in my life and the life of my parents from their time before I was born"_

"_Wait you mean those people that you grew up with are not your real parents?" Axel asked._

_Rhonda shook her head. "They are not, they found me and took care of me at the request of my real parents."_

"_So that means Christy is…" Axel said._

"_Not my real sister, by blood of course she'll always be my sister in my heart." Rhonda said. "There is this voice that has inhabited my head filling me with knowledge about my parents, where they came from and things about me I never would have knew."_

"_Like what?" Axel asked intrigued now with what she was saying._

"_Well my mother's father was the ruler of what was known as the Angels of Light and my father's father was the ruler known as the Angels of Dark. The Angels of Dark hated the Angels of Light, in fact they both despised one another. They hated one another so much that when my parents became one and had me that sparked the first war. Somehow I've managed to see this war in my dreams and it's not a good outcome. There is so much violence and death it's horrible, in fact the outcome was pretty bad to. The ruler of the Angels of Light was killed and the Angels of Dark rose up and took control. Now the voice tells me that it's my destiny to fight the Angels of Dark .But since my parents are no where to be found I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. The stupid voice keeps on reminding me saying this but what am I supposed to do? Are you understanding this at all what I'm saying here?" Rhonda asked._

"_Completely." Axel said. "There has been something that I was keeping from you too."_

"_Oh well that's fair I mean I kept this from you so it's only fair that you kept something from me." Rhonda said._

"_Mine is bigger though." Axel said. "Don't be angered."_

"_Why?" Rhonda asked. "Axel?"_

_Axel broke and couldn't speak for the moment._

"_Axel?" Rhonda repeated._

"_I'm one of them, I'm an angel of Dark and Light." He finished._

"_What?" Rhonda asked._

"_My mother was an Angel of Dark and my father was an Angel of Light. This happened before you were born, so you did not spark the first war between the angels. What happened was it was as told forbidden for dark angels and light angels to be together with one another. My parents broke that rule, had me and they were disowned from their families. My mother and father were murdered by the Angels of Dark and they looked down upon me because I was both dark and light. But then they didn't know at first that when you have both dark and light you control both. They didn't know that time when you control both you are stronger then they are. They realized this soon after I fled and came to the Earth to live out an ordinary life. When they did realize it was too late for me but not for you. Seven years later you were born the same thing happened again. They took the chance and a war was brought upon. You were there number one target, they wanted to claim you and harness your powers. But your parents saw through this and knew that they had to give you up to keep you safe from them. That is what I believed happened in your case. So you didn't alone spark the first war it was, all angels of dark and light." Axel finished._

"_So there are others just like us?" Rhonda asked._

"_Yes and unfortunately some of those hide in solitary because if they are found out, they will be killed." Axel spoke._

"_I can't believe this." Rhonda spoke. _

_  
Axel placed his arms around Rhonda and held her._

"_So they're after me?" Rhonda asked._

"_I won't let them harm you." Axel whispered. _

"_But one thing is uncertain to me." Rhonda said._

"_And that is?" Axel asked._

"_What do I do about this Terra that keeps contacting me?" Rhonda asked. _

"_You're just going to have to wait and see." Axel said as he faded out of the memory._

_End of flashback._

"Axel just hold me and don't let go." Rhonda said softly.

Axel held on to Rhonda, never before had he seen her like this ever before. Rhonda clung on to Axels bare shoulders and wept silently.

"It's okay don't cry." Axel said.

Axel held her into his arms whispering to her everything would be alright as he rubbed her shoulders.

"So is this her sister like she says or is it just another attempt at the Angels of Dark trying to claim and harness her power?" Axel thought.


	17. Night of Fun

It was early that morning that Rhonda didn't want to get out of bed but had to.

"You know we don't have to go if you're not up to it." Axel told her.

"No it's alright I have to, and besides I don't even know where she's at." Rhonda said.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming." Axel asked.

Rhonda looked into his eyes and sadly shook her head.

"No I wasn't I've been having the same occurring dream for years now and now it's suddenly all different. It doesn't make sense and now it angers me and frightens me as well. What Terra told me frightens me as well, how am I supposed to save this so called society that supposedly is my kingdom and how am I supposed to defeat the Angels of Dark. Axel this is really scaring me and I don't know what to do." Rhonda said as tears swelled up inside her eyes. "She said my mother gave me up to save me and she had to give my sister soon up after learning she was pregnant again. Do you know how hard that must have been on my mother?"

"Don't cry I'm here to help you and I won't leave you stranded." Axel smiled. "Were just going to have to wait and see when she contacts you again."

"I know I just want to know what's happening now, I want to know what going to happen." Rhonda said. "We should probably get over to Riku's house.

"We don't have to do this if you are not up to it." Axel reminded her.

"I know but it might do me some good." Rhonda said. "And besides there's nothing more I can do until she contacts me again.

"Okay let's go." Axel said as he kissed Rhonda on the forehead. "Do you think you should tell your sister?"

"Not now she'll only freak and become worried and besides I don't want to ruin the day, lets just have fun for today and not worry about this." Rhonda managed a smile.

"Okay." Axel said.

Both were silent for a moment then Axel spoke.

"Well let's go." Axel said.

"Okay." Rhonda said as she followed Axel onto his motorcycle and both left for Riku's house.

Axel and Rhonda finally got to Riku's house and everyone pilled in his car which was a white blazer with blue flames down the sides of the doors. They all drove up to Inu-Corp and saw everyone outside waiting for them. Rhonda got out of the car as soon as they stopped and met up with Christy and Vanessa.

"Hey guys." Rhonda smiled. "Hope you don't mind I brought some extra friends along."

Axel, Riku, Sora, and Kairi all came out of the blazer.

"This is Kairi." Rhonda smiled.

"Hi nice to meet you." Kairi said.

"This is Sora." Rhonda said.

"Hey what's up?" Sora said and smiled.

"And this is Riku." Rhonda smiled.

"Hey." Riku said.

"Oh hi nice to meet all of you." Vanessa said. "I'm Vanessa and this is Sesshomaru." Vanessa indicated to Sesshomaru.

"Whatever." He said.

"I'm Christy." Christy said. "And this is Kayvon."

"Hey." Kayvon said.

"Hey Kayvon." Rhonda said.

"Hey Rhonda." Kayvon said.

"So where is Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Chelly, and Melissa?" Rhonda asked.

"They left last night so they are already up there, they are going to meet us at the gates." Vanessa said.

"Oh okay." Rhonda said. "So are we ready to go."

"We were just waiting for you, always late as every." Smirked Sesshomaru.

"I was not late see I'm on time." Rhonda said indicating to her white watch.

"I think he was teasing you since you made a fool of yourself in his office." Axel smirked.

"Oh that eh like I care." Rhonda said with a laugh.

"We should plan what were doing first when we get there." Vanessa said. "Oh I know we all should go on Raging bull because that line will be the shortest. "Superman we should probably go on last later at night because will be waiting in line all day."

"Yeah we could do that." Christy said. "But we must go to hurricane harbor and ride the Tornado."

"Okay we'll ride Raging Bull first, then will ride Viper, American Eagle, Demon, Batman, some water rides, hurricane harbor, and then Superman?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

"Let's go then." Sesshomaru said. "Everyone keep up because we will be going at lest 90 mph on the interstate."

Everyone went into his and her cars. First it was Sesshomaru and Vanessa leading out, then followed by Christy, and Kayvon in her car, and then Riku's car with Rhonda, Axel, Sora, and Kairi. Down the highway Sesshomaru was not lying everyone was going at least 90 mph. It was eight o'clock in the morning and that was when they went into traffic, by the time they got out it was already nine o'clock. By the time they got to six flags it was already 9:45 the park is supposed to open in 15 minutes.

"Yay! Were here!" Rhonda said as she got out of the car stretching her legs. She then ran over to Christy and Vanessa.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Christy said.

Axel, Sora, Kairi, and Riku walked over to the others.

"Well let's go buy our tickets; hey did you remember to bring those coke cans?" Vanessa asked.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Coke cans?" he asked.

"Yeah coke cans they give you a 15 percent off discount." Smiled Vanessa.

"If you say so." Sesshomaru said.

"No they really do." Vanessa said.

"Don't worry Vanessa I got you covered, I brought coupons like that." Kairi smiled.

"Thanks Kairi." Vanessa said.

"No problem." Kairi smiled.

"Well we should go and buy the tickets." Rhonda said.

Everyone walked into the park and headed over to the ticket booth and got there ticket.

"Ha ha I told you Sesshomaru it was a good idea wasn't huh?" Vanessa smiled in triumph.

"She's got you there Sesshomaru." Christy smiled.

"Hey there's Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kouga, Melissa, and Chelly." Rhonda said. "Hey guys."

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kouga, Melissa, and Chelly turned and saw the gang walking over towards them.

"Hey guys." Kagome replied happily.

That's when Rhonda saw the picture; Kouga was holding Kagome's hand.

"Aww." Rhonda thought.

Vanessa was wandering what Rhonda was looking at so she looked to and saw the sight and thought it was adorable as well.

"So what were are we heading first?" Sango asked.

"We'll we were thinking of Raging Bull first." Christy said.

"Oh Raging Bull first?" Chelly asked.

"What's wrong Chelly you scared?" Christy teased.

"No I'm not, it's just it has such a big drop though…." Chelly's voice trailed off.

"I can keep you some company" offered Miroku who laughed.

Across Chelly's face a faint blush appeared, and an angry expression came over Sango as she sent Miroku a death promising glare. Sango then slapped Miroku across the face as a red hand print appeared across his face.

"I think I'll go on the ride." Chelly decided.

"Come on let's go." Sango smiled.

"She's scary." Miroku said. "And I love my Sango." As he walked up to Sango and held her hand.

"Never learns." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath.

The park opened and everyone sprinted to the first ride, Raging Bull. Luckily everyone got in line first and got the best seats for the ride. On the ride Raging Bull the first section held four people so Sesshomaru, Vanessa, Chelly, Christy went in first. Kagome, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku went in the second section. Melissa, Sora, Riku, and Kairi went in the third Section. And then that leaves Rhonda and Axel in the forth section.

"I don't think I can make it…" Chelly cried out.

"You'll be fine Chelly just take deep breathes and it'll all be over soon." Rhonda called out.

"Easy for you to say." Chelly cried out.

"Yeah you're not afraid now are ya, remember our little bet we made." Axel smirked.

"Oh yeah I remember and I have every intention on winning that." Rhonda smiled. "So there."

"We'll just see about that, here we go." Axel said.

The ride started up and up they went until they hit the drop. Axel looked at Rhonda, she wasn't at all scared.

"I live for adventure!" Rhonda laughed as she then smiled.

They hit the drop and went sailing down then back up again. Then they went through loops and curves really fast.

"I'm not goanna make it!" Chelly cried out.

"Wee! Vanessa cried out.

"This is fun!" Christy called out.

"Yahoo!" Kagome called out.

When the ride was over everyone departed from the ride and went onto the next ride which was the Viper.

"I think I'll sit this one out." Chelly said.

"Oh come on Chelly this ride isn't as bad as the Raging Bull." Rhonda said.

"It's worse." Kayvon smirked.

"I'm staying behind." Chelly decided.

"Oh come on Chelly, look Kayvon at whatcha did now she'll never go on." Rhonda laughed.

"Fine I'll go I guess." Chelly said. "But I'll be regretting it later though."

Everyone went on Viper next which was an old ride that was a wooden rollercoaster.

It had an old cowboy western theme to it. Everyone boarded the Viper and went on. Up and up they went and then they hit the first drop which wasn't bad. The only thing about the demon was there were a lot of turns and it was really rickety because it was old.

"And you told me that Viper wasn't bad huh!" Chelly yelled.

"It's not." Rhonda yelled back. "It's fun!"

"You're crazy!" Chelly yelled.

When that ride was over the next rollercoaster up was American eagle.

"There is no way I'm going on that ride." Chelly said.

"It's really not bad Chelly." Rhonda said.

"Oh no I'm not listening to you." Chelly said as she turned her back.

"Chelly really, all American eagle has is a lot of turns and it goes up and down that's all." Vanessa said.

"Guys I'm just not really the roller coaster type." Chelly admitted.

"Come on it'll be fun." Christy said.

"Or would you rather go ride the tea cups." Sesshomaru smirked.

Chelly sent Sesshomaru a glare. "I'll go." She said.

Rhonda smiled and so did everyone else.

"Come on before the line gets to long." Rhonda said.

Everyone raced to the American eagle ride and boarded it. It was the same as Viper in the beginning and when they hit the drop they went down and then they went back up again. Then they went down and turned really fast at the corners and that was pretty much the ride. All American eagle is made up basically what Vanessa said.

"Wee!" Vanessa cried out.

Everyone departed from the ride and looked at Melissa.

"Feeling okay Melissa?" Christy smiled.

"Uh-huh." She said.

"I know something we can do let's go by the tattooing stand." Rhonda smiled.

"And what would you want with a tattoo?" Axel asked suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out." Rhonda smiled. "Come on if you guys don't want to go then the girls can and we'll meet you in the arcade."

"Yeah let's go." Vanessa said as she leaded the way.

The girls left for the tattooing stand as the guys were left behind.

"Look what your girlfriend has started." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey Vanessa's leading the way and don't tell me she wouldn't have brought something like that up." Axel laughed.

Sesshomaru sadly shook his head as he watched the girls venture off.

The girls finally reached their destination and found the tattooing stand.

"So are you actually getting a tattoo?" Vanessa asked.

"Maybe." Rhonda smiled.

"What do you want to get?" Vanessa asked.

"I think I know but you'll just have to wait and see." Rhonda smiled.

"I think I'll get something too." Vanessa smiled.

"What about you Christy?" Rhonda asked.

"I don't know maybe." Christy said. "I'll watch you guys first."

Kagome, Sango, Melissa, Melissa, Kairi, Christy, and Chelly just settled in getting henna tattoos on their hands and lower backs, something not permanent.

The tattooist came out; she had long dark hair with green eyes. She was dressed in a white halter top with black jeans. She also had many tattoos on her body as well a nose ring, an eyebrow ring, a tongue ring, and earrings from the bottom of her ears to her cartilage.

"Hi the names Miranda." She said.

"Hi I'm Rhonda and I wanted to get a tattoo." She said.

"Me too." Vanessa said.

"So what did you have in mind?" Miranda asked.

"Can I borrow a pen and paper?" Rhonda asked. "It might be easier if I show you instead of explained."

"Sure." Miranda said as she gave a sheet of paper and pencil to Rhonda.

Rhonda sat there and drew a heart that had angelic wings, one was black and one was light. Above the heart was a golden halo and the heart was shaded to give it a 3'D looking affect. On the inside of the heart was the name in italics, Axel

"Here you go." Rhonda smiled. "Is that okay to understand."

"Yeah it is, so you'll be first and then you'll be next." Miranda said.

"Yay! Maybe I should put the name Sesshy on my upper thigh just think how Sesshomaru would react if he saw that." Vanessa laughed.

Rhonda and the others laughed.

"Are you sure you want to do that Rhonda?" Melissa asked.

"What do you mean?" Rhonda asked.

"You know what if you and Axel break up or something, the tattoo is permanent you know." Melissa reminded her.

"Melissa I know what I'm doing and how dare you say a thing like that to me, I love Axel and nothing like that would happen." Rhonda said with a disgusted look on her face as she was looking at Melissa then turned back to Miranda. "I'm ready."

"Step this way." Miranda said.

Rhonda was lead to a table where she was asked to lay on the table on her stomach. Rhonda climbed on the table as she laid down Vanessa and the others sat in front of her with big grins. Miranda sketched the drawing out onto Rhonda's lower back with pen first then she started to go over it with the tattooing gun. At first Rhonda felt the pain but then it soon ceased soon after.

"Wow good so far." Vanessa smiled as she took a peak.

"Is it?" Rhonda asked.

"Yeah it is." Vanessa smiled.

As soon as Miranda was done it was Vanessa's turn. Miranda told Rhonda the rules now she had to follow to care for her tattoo. Vanessa soon hoped on the table and told Miranda what she wanted.

"On my right thigh I want a heart drawn that has a halo over the top and a devils tail, and inside that heart I want the name shown Sesshomaru." Vanessa smiled.

"I can do that." Miranda smiled.

Miranda went on and did Vanessa's tattoo and everyone watched as Miranda's work came to life as it did for Rhonda. When she was done it was just as good as Rhonda's tattoo.

"I love it." Vanessa declared as she saw her tattoo in a mirror.

"Well we got our henna tattoos." Christy announced. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah we are." Rhonda said.

The girls met up with the guys. Sesshomaru and Axel wondered where and what Rhonda and Vanessa were hiding. They also were wondering what tattoos they got and were they were located. Well soon enough they would eventually find out. . 

Everyone then went on the Demon, followed by the Batman and after those rides they decided it was time to go to Hurricane Harbor. The girls took off there bathing suits and were wearing their bikinis that showed off all their curves greatly. Christy was dressed in her army colored bikini. Melissa was dressed in a green bikini that showed her green eyes off greatly with her brown mocha hair falling to her shoulders. Kagome was dressed in her green bikini and had her black hair with blue highlights tied into a pony tail. Sango was dressed in a pink bikini with her hair tied into a bun so it wouldn't get into her face. Chelly was dressed in her orange bikini. Vanessa was dressed in a powder blue bikini that seemed to catch all of Sesshomaru's attention and then he saw her tattoo and couldn't help but smirk at.

"Thought you would like it." Vanessa smiled.

"Why? Did you think this Sesshomaru wouldn't have?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Nah but I was going to put on there Sesshy, not Sesshomaru." Vanessa smiled.

"If you would have done that you would have to face severe consequences." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Oh really like what?" Vanessa said as she put her hands on her hips.

"This Sesshomaru cannot show you now, there are too many witnesses." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice as his grin formed into a smirk. "But this one will not be afraid later."

"Will see about that." Vanessa smiled. "Let's go on some water rides, unless your scared." She chanted.

Sesshomaru chased Vanessa into the wave pool as she screamed out loud as he dunked her underwater.

Rhonda then stripped down and was dressed in a black bikini with her short jagged hair that fluttered as it hit the wind. Axel too saw her tattoo and his grin formed into a smirk.

"Your tattoo it says my name." Axel said.

"What you don't like it." Rhonda teased.

Axel drew Rhonda into his arms as he whispered into her ear.

"I love it." He said. "I just didn't know that's what you were getting."

"Why? What did you expect?" Rhonda smiled as she walked away grinning as Axel watched her.

"Let's go on the waterslides." Kairi called out.

Everyone departed for the waterslides. Sesshomaru and Vanessa went down together on a tube, Rhonda and Axel were next, Christy and Kayvon were next. Followed by Kagome and Kouga. Melissa, Chelly went down separate slides. Sango and Miroku then went down together in a tunnel and at the end you could see the big hand print that covered his face. I bet your wondering what must have happened in there.

"Never learns." Smiled Vanessa.

After the waterslide extravaganza as you are probably thinking in Sango and Miroku's case, everyone headed towards the wave pool. The waves were so high that you had to jump up to avoid getting water up your noise and in your mouth. That was when in the distance Christy noticed something, it was Inuyasha.

"Oh come on." Christy moaned.

"What's up Christy?" Rhonda asked.

"He's here, why is he here?" Christy asked.

"Maybe he just wanted to come and enjoy the rides?" Vanessa suggested.

"No it's more like he's stalking me." Christy said as she sunk her head into the water, before she got the chance Inuyasha saw her and the others.

"Poor Christy." Vanessa smiled.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Vanessa.

"Your brother can't get a hint and keeps on stalking Christy." Vanessa laughed.

"It's not funny, Inu-Dork can't take a hint." Christy said.

"Hey guys." Inuyasha said as he was walking over to Christy.

Kayvon overhead what Vanessa was saying and walked over to Christy and kissed her on the lips to show Inuyasha that Christy was his girlfriend. That stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. Christy got up.

"We need to talk Inuyasha." Christy said as her and he walked away a couple of feet.

"Look you're a great guy and all but I already have a boyfriend though, do you understand?" Christy asked.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me lately?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well yes I just didn't want to hurt you was all." Christy lied. "We can be friends but nothing more than that."

"Okay friends." Inuyasha said as he walked away to mope.

Christy walked back to everyone.

"Did he get the hint?" Rhonda asked leaning back into Axels arms.

"Yeah he did." Christy said. "I hope."

"Good." Kayvon said as he pulled Christy onto his lap who smiled. "I wouldn't want to share you with anyone."

"So what's on our agenda next?" Kouga asked. "Are we still going on Superman?"

"We should probably get going soon the line must have slimmed down my now." Sesshomaru reasoned.

"Let' go then!" Vanessa said.

Inuyasha walked out of the Six Flags Great America Park as he walked over towards his car in rage.

"I can't believe she's going out with someone!" Inuyasha thought madly. "I wanted to be the one to be with her. And she was avoiding me she didn't mean what she said I could smell her lie. I wish I could get back at her."

"You can." Said a voice as a black shadow appeared out of know where.

As he stepped out of the shadows Inuyasha got a good look at the man. He was dressed in black, he had green eyes and he had short jagged silver hair.

"He looks familiar but I can't place where I have seen him." Inuyasha thought.

That's when Inuyasha realized. "He looks like Sepheroith!"

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled.

"Call me a friend." He said. "My name is Kadaj."

"Kadaj huh." Inuyasha said. "I don't see how you can help me."

"Oh but I can." Kadaj said. "See I know everything even about the one who won't return your love."

"Have you've been spying on me?" Inuyasha growled.

"I wouldn't call it spying." Kadaj laughed. "But just a helping hand."

"So how can you help me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kadaj motioned his hand forward instructing Inuyasha to follow.

"I can help you but then you must help me, which is only fair." Kadaj said.

"How?" Inuyasha asked.

"Follow me and I will show you." Kadaj said as he smiled wickedly.

Inuyasha smiled evilly as he then followed Kadaj into the darkness.

Everyone left the water park still wet from the water rides, ooh it was going to be chilly. In line wasn't so bad until they got to the front to get on the ride. It was exactly like Batman when you entered the ride until you were tilted and lifted off of the ground.

"This is going to be awesome!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hey when did you last eat?" Riku asked who was sitting next to him. "Cause I still remember the last time you were after we were on this ride."

"Uh I had a bag of chips before I came on the ride." Sora admitted.

"Ah great why me." Riku said out loud.

Kairi laughed. "Have fun." She was sitting next to Rhonda and Axel.

"What's so funny?" Vanessa asked.

"Just wait and watch." Kairi laughed.

Vanessa still didn't see what was so funny but then in time realized.

"Oh I gotcha." Vanessa smiled. "Glad I'm not sitting by him."

"This is the ride I have been waiting for all day." Rhonda said.

"You're not scared are you?" Axel asked smiling.

"For the last time no and you are going to loose this bet." Rhonda smiled.

Then the ride started up, up, and up they went until they got to the peak of the rollercoaster.

"Here we go!" Sora Chelly called out. "Yahoo!"

Then they went all the way down and then hit the first turn and sailed through a loop then into cork screws.

"Wow it's just like flying." Rhonda thought. "Well almost."

That's when Rhonda thought she saw something.

"Terra?" she thought. "No it couldn't be."

Then it was gone.

"Was it just my mind playing tricks on me?" She thought.

When the ride was over Rhonda was quiet for the most part.

"You okay you're not sick or anything?" Axel asked.

"Oh no I was…." Rhonda started.

"Scared?" Axel smirked. "Come on admit it."

"Uh yeah you are right I was scared." Rhonda smiled.

"Looks like I win." Axel smiled.

"Yeah I guess." Rhonda smiled back. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Well the park closes, wow in one hour let's go on some of the rides we went on already." Kairi said.

"I'm going to the rest room." Riku said.

"Why?" Kairi asked then smirked. "Ooh."

"Uh I'm not feeling so good." Sora said.

Everyone started laughing at Riku and Sora as they waited for Riku and Sora to return from the restrooms. As soon as they came back everyone rode some of the same roller coasters from earlier especially Batman and Superman. Then it was time to go finally. They watched the fireworks display then decided to go out to eat. They went to Olive Garden that was located only a couple miles away from the Six Flags Great America Park. That was a time for gossiping especially for the girls. As soon as it was time to go everyone departed to their cars and started to head home. Axel and Rhonda were dropped off at Riku's.

"Bye guys." Rhonda said. "See you later."

"Bye Rhonda bye Axel." Kairi said.

"See you later." Axel said.

"Bye Axel." Riku said.

"I'm going to bed." Sora said who departed into the house.

Rhonda and Axel then got on the motorcycle and drove to Rhonda's house.

"I had a lot of fun today." Rhonda smiled.

"Me too." Axel said.

"What was your favorite?" Rhonda asked.

Axel stared at Rhonda then smirked.

"I think you know." Axel smirked.

"Oh That." Rhonda smiled.

Axel leaned in and kissed Rhonda who kissed him back.

"See you tomorrow." Rhonda said.

"Love you." Axel said as he started to departure.

"Axel……."Rhonda stopped.

Axel turned around. "Yes?" he asked.

Rhonda blushed a bit. "Want to come inside?"

He smiled. "Sure." He said as he followed Rhonda into the house that stopped dead in her tracks.

"Terra!" Rhonda said out loud.

There Terra sat on the couch. "Big sister." She smiled. "I've been waiting."


	18. What Happened?

Rhonda couldn't move she was frozen solid. Axel there couldn't believe the sight he was seeing either.

"So this is Terra her sister." Axel thought.

"What, how…" Rhonda couldn't finish. "What happened? How did you get here?"

Terra smiled as she hugged her sister. "Finally I get to meet you in person."

Rhonda smiled and hugged her sister as well.

"What happened?" Axel asked accusingly.

"Axel." Rhonda said as she looked at him. "Leave her be right now."

"No it could help you figure out all of this if you knew." Axel argued.

"No it's okay really." Terra said. "I escaped, the last time I contacted you there was no turning back. They had already discovered the previous times and attempts that I made to contact you. Now was my decision so I decided to run to find you." She smiled.

Rhonda smiled but Axel was still not convinced.

"What is happening now since you left?" Rhonda asked. "Have you've heard anything about mother or father?"

Terra looked to the ground sadly. "I have not." She said. "But what I do know is there is going to be a major battle and soon."

"Major battle of what?" Rhonda asked.

"Over you." Terra said. "You are their major priority now the heir to the Darks' thrown is going to be the ruler of both Dark and Light. To do that he has to either claim you and you have to give in to him or… He'll destroy you.' She trailed off.

"We have to do something." Rhonda said.

"Oh like what you think I haven't thought of anything or tried." Terra shot angrily.

"Terra I didn't mean that you haven't already tried." Rhonda started.

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to shot at you it's just…" Terra trailed off again.

"I know what you've been through but now that's over you're here and that's all that matters." Rhonda smiled. "You can stay here as long as you want."

"I'm going to call of work tomorrow I think Sesshomaru would understand." Rhonda smiled. "Axel your more than welcome to join."

"Nah I think I'll just let you to get to the sisterly bonding started." He smiled but then stopped. Inside there was something he couldn't seem to get over. It was like deep inside there was just something not right about Terra.

"Well maybe I should go since you know." Axel started.

"Oh please don't leave on my account." Terra started.

"Axel." Rhonda started. "I'll meet you in my bedroom so we can talk just let me get Terra situated here."

"Okay." Axel said as he kissed Rhonda's temple.

Rhonda smiled as Axel walked into the other room and when he left Terra spoke.

"Is he the one just for you?" She spoke.

"What?" Rhonda asked as she awoken out of her trance and stared back at her sister.

"Is he the one just for you? The one you love the most?" Terra asked.

Rhonda looked back at the door Axel walked through.

"Yes." Rhonda spoke. "I guess he is."

"That's nice." Terra smiled.

"Well there's blankets for you on the couch and make yourself at home, you're family." Rhonda smiled. "I'm going to bed see you in the morning."

"Good night." Terra spoke as she walked to the couch and sat down.

Rhonda walked to her bedroom and came back.

"Here are some pajamas for you tomorrow we'll go shopping." Rhonda smiled.

"Okay thank you." Terra smiled.

Rhonda walked back to her bedroom and climbed into bed where Axel was waiting and rested in his warm grasp.

Terra changed into the pajamas but at first didn't go to bed instead she grinned and smiled wickedly as she laughed silently.

Morning came rather quickly Axel went off to work that morning leaving Rhonda alone with Terra. Rhonda used the phone to call Sesshomaru.

"Hey I'm calling off today." Rhonda said.

"Again?" Sesshomaru spoke coldly. "This isn't good and this one didn't give you a promotion for that."

"Sesshomaru really I can't come in and I would say this is for a good reason as well." Rhonda spoke.

"And is that so then inform this one why you cannot come in today." Sesshomaru spoke coldly.

"My sister is here." Rhonda spoke.

"No she isn't she's here at work where you should be." Sesshomaru said.

"No my other sister my biological sister is here get it?" Rhonda spoke more slowly emphasizing each word she said.

"Take the time you need but this one wants you back at work as soon as possible." Sesshomaru spoke.

"I understand thanks and uh one more thing don't tell Christy I want to tell her first." Rhonda spoke.

"Agreed but you should soon." Sesshomaru said and with that he hung up.

"Thank you too." Rhonda said sarcastically as she hung up. "Well I should go see what Terra is doing."

Rhonda got up and walked out of her bedroom to the living room but didn't see Terra. 

"Terra?" Rhonda said aloud but she wasn't there. "Terra."

Rhonda walked downstairs into the basement and finally found Terra.

"Did you draw these?" Terra asked as she was admiring some of Rhonda's work.

"Uh yeah I did why?" Rhonda asked.

"Do you know what you drew?" Terra asked.

"Yeah I know." Rhonda said. "Mom and Dad."

"It looks very life like." Terra said.

"I know." Rhonda spoke. "So what do you want to do, shopping?" she smiled.

Terra looked at Rhonda. "I guess."

"Come on we'll have fun." Rhonda smiled.

Terra smiled as well and joined Rhonda. They got ready and headed out the doors to Rhonda's car and left. First they went to the mall where they went into discovery where Rhonda bought some clothes and stuff for Terra who didn't have very much in a sense of style so Rhonda helped her. Next they went roller skating in the park.

"Is this what you do for fun?" Terra asked.

"Yeah it is, isn't it fun?" Rhonda laughed.

"If you call it that." Terra smiled.

For the rest of the day Terra and Rhonda hung out and tried bonding together, after all Terra was Rhonda's sister. At the mall Rhonda and Terra were sitting at a table in Star Bucks. Rhonda spotted her sister Christy who was with Vanessa and the both of them were looking suspiciously at her.

"Uh-ooh." Rhonda thought.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked.

"Nothing but I'm going to have to settle something I thought I could wait for but now I have to settle it now." Rhonda said as she got up. "Hey Vanessa, hey Christy."

"Hey Rhonda who's your friend?" Vanessa smiled.

"This is Terra, Terra this is Christy and Vanessa." Rhonda said.

"Nice to meet you." Terra said.

"Rhonda can I talk to you, alone." Christy said as she emphasized the last word.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Rhonda said as she followed Christy around the corner while Vanessa sat at the table.

"Rhonda who is that girl and why does she look like you?" Christy asked.

"Her name is Terra." Rhonda began. "And Christy don't be mad at me because I only figured this out last night Terra's my sister, my biological sister."

"Oh." Christy said. "She is, are you sure?"

"She is." Rhonda said.

"How do you know?" Christy argued back.

"Because Christy I know." Rhonda said. "My visions I see her in them and I see other things that only she knew like a……." she couldn't finish.

"Like only a sister would know." Christy said.

"Yeah don't take it the wrong way Christy you both are my sisters." Rhonda said. "I care for both of you very much."

"If you cared about me so much then you would have filled me in more on your visions and feelings." Christy shouted. "You would have confined in me more than just leaving me sitting in the dust."

Christy then turned and walked angrily away.

"Christy stop be reasonable and lets talk about this." Rhonda said as she walked after her sister.

"Vanessa I'm leaving." Christy said as she continued to walk away.

Vanessa looked at Christy then looked at Rhonda.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked.

"Everything now and I don't know what to do to fix it." Rhonda said. "Terra is my….."

"I know she said." Vanessa spoke. "Your sister."

"Yeah." Rhonda spoke. "I just told Christy and now she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you she's just hurt because she thought she was your only sister and now that you have found your biological sister she's just well you know." Vanessa said.

"I know." Rhonda spoke.

"Well I'll see you later I'll go and see if I can calm her down." Vanessa said. "Bye."

"Bye." Rhonda said as she walked back to the table.

"Sorry if I made your friend mad." Terra spoke.

"She's my, I mean our sister." Rhonda said. "And you didn't I did, come on let's go back to the house."

"Okay." Terra said.

And with that they left and went back to Rhonda's house. Back at home Terra wanted to catch up on some sleep so she lay onto the couch and went to sleep. Rhonda was sitting on her front lawn as she was lying on the grass. She then was frightened when Axel came up and frightened her.

"Axel!" Rhonda said as her heart raced.

"It's only me, is something wrong?" Axel asked.

"Christy is mad at me." Rhonda started.

"For?" Axel asked.

"Everything and now about Terra." Rhonda spoke.

"Oh." Axel said as he sat down in the grass next to Rhonda.

"Axel I don't know what to do anymore there is just so much going on." Rhonda spoke.

"You're not alone." Axel spoke as he placed his hand inside Rhonda's.

"Thanks it means a lot to hear you say that." Rhonda spoke as she stared into Axels face.

Then the sun started to set.

The next morning Rhonda was up and ready for work and that morning too so was Terra.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Terra asked.

"Of course it is." Rhonda smiled.

"If you say so." Terra spoke

"Come on or we'll be late for your first day of work I pulled a lot of strings for you and I'm not about to regret it." Rhonda smiled.

Rhonda and Terra left that morning to Inu-Corp and got there on time. They walked into the building causing a lot of people to stare at them.

"Okay people the show is over now." Rhonda spoke out loud.

Rhonda walked then to Sesshomaru's office where she was face to face with the boss himself.

"Hi Sessho- I mean Mr. Youkai. This is my sister Terra the one I told you about." Rhonda said.

Sesshomaru examined Terra. "She does look like Rhonda a lot." He thought. "She surely is her sister."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Youkai." Said Terra as she bowed slightly.

"Good manners too." Sesshomaru thought.

All was quiet for the moment when Sesshomaru spoke up again.

"This one will appoint someone to you to show you around and teach you everything you have to know. Christy." Sesshomaru called.

Christy came running.

"Yes Sesshomaru oh it's you." Christy spoke.

Yeah she was still mad at Rhonda.

"This one here needs you to train Terra our new employee here at Inu-Corp, no complaining either." Sesshomaru said as he raised an eyebrow looking at Christy.

"Fine come on Terra." Said Christy as she walked away not looking once at Rhonda. Terra followed Christy.

"Good luck." Rhonda said as Terra walked away.

Sesshomaru was left by her side.

"She's mad at you isn't she." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Yeah she is." Rhonda said. "Why do you ask?"

"This one has only stated, not asked." Sesshomaru replied as he walked away.

" I guess." Rhonda said as she too walked away.

Terra for the rest of the day was Christy's shadow she followed Christy, did exactly as she was told and listened to Christy the whole day. Terra could see that from the beginning that Christy was not happy about the arrangement.

"Look I know your mad at me but don't be mad at Rhonda it's not her fault well entirely." Terra suddenly spoke.

"Look she's my sister and I'll be mad at her if I want to you have no say in that." Christy snapped then stopped.

"She's my sister too." Terra spoke as she looked away sadly. "I know that I can never compare the way you do to her, you mean so much to her that I can never compare to her the way you do."

Christy then instantly felt guilty here she was acting like some spoiled child where she grew up with Rhonda then she remembered that Terra hadn't.

"Listen Terra I never meant to come so hard on you, can we start over?" Christy asked as she smiled. "My names Christy welcome to our family sister."

Terra smiled. "My name is Terra and thank you."

But deep down inside of Christy was that sense of doubt but for now she ignored it. If she was going to ever talk to her sister again she was going to have to get used to the idea of seeing and being around Terra now because she was in Rhonda's live as well as her own.

Rhonda walked out of her office as she ran into Christy.

"Look where at work let's not fight please." Rhonda started but then stopped.

"I'm sorry." Christy said.

"What?" Rhonda asked.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted look it won't be easy but I'm going to just have to get used to the idea of sharing you with Terra. Look I was jealous and I acted like a child. But the thing was you're my sister and I don't want to loose you." Christy said.

"Christy you won't ever." Rhonda said as she smiled.

Sesshomaru then walked by.

"Ladies." He said in a warning tone.

"Gotcha were getting right back to work Sesshomaru." Rhonda said. "Talk to you later."

"Bye." Christy smiled.

Weeks have passed since Terra stumbled into Rhonda and everyone's lives but for the most part Terra became part of the family. She seemed to get along with just about everyone that Rhonda new. She went to Moon Light Haze with Rhonda and the others. She hung out with Rhonda and her friends on the weekends. She even got interested in Rhonda's crazy and bizarre hobbies."

"Is this safe?" Terra asked held a paint ball gun in her hands.

Christy and Vanessa laughed out loud.

"Who knows." Christy said. "Don't worry it won't hurt that much."

"Well will find out for sure." Vanessa said.

"Take that!" Rhonda yelled as she jumped out from the bushes. "Ha ha ha I got ya."

"No you don't we got the both of you." Axel said as he and Sesshomaru came out of know where and attacked Rhonda and Vanessa.

"Oh no!" Vanessa laughed as she and Rhonda tried to run to their base but sadly was too late.

"Okay we surrender!" Rhonda called out as she laughed as Axel sat on top on Rhonda.

"What are you talking about never!" Vanessa shouted but then was face to face with Sesshomaru and his paint ball gun.

"Okay maybe for today but it isn't over with you may have won the battle but you haven't won the war!" Vanessa yelled out but then Sesshomaru placed a kiss on Vanessa's lips.

"Or maybe this one has." Sesshomaru said who smirked.

"Miroku you pervert! That's not home base!" Sango yelled out.

"Are you sure my love it is not?" Miroku asked as his grin widened.

Sango then slapped Miroku in the face which left a huge red hand print on the side of his face.

"Never learns." Kagome sighed as she ran away from Kouga who was chasing her. As Kagome ran she laughed out loud.

Those were some good and fascinating times but who knew sadly they were coming to an end?

Rhonda had just gotten off of work early and had just gotten home when she walked inside.

"Terra?" Rhonda called. "She must still be at work, hey Terra are you home?"

"No but I am." Said a voice.

Rhonda froze she knew that voice almost too well, slowly she turned around and to her surprise she saw Sepheroith with his arms crossed.

"Sepheroith." Rhonda breathed then anger rose. "What the hell are you doing her and how did you get in anyway."

"A key how else?" Sepheroith said as he walked closer.

Rhonda backed away.

"Get the hell out Sepheroith." Rhonda spoke. "Go now."

"Oh why not? Afraid the boyfriend will get mad?" Sepheroith taunted.

"My life is no concern to you anymore." Rhonda spoke angrily. "Now get out."

Sepheroith walked up to Rhonda causing her to back into a corner of the wall.

"Why are you so afraid?." Sepheroith taunted.

"I'm not now get away from me." Rhonda yelled as she tried to push him away.

Outside Axel heard a voice that was yelling and knew it was Rhonda's and now inside.

Sepheroith pushed Rhonda into the wall and she couldn't budge.

"Stop!" Rhonda yelled.

Sepheroith whispered. "You will pay for what you've done." Then he kissed her, hard. It was like his kiss was poison that was seeping into her skin.

Rhonda then was using her powers and finally managed to push him off of her. "You bastard!" she yelled. "How can you do that I'm in love with Axel."

Then Rhonda turned and saw Axel in the door way that left.

"No!" Rhonda whispered. "Axel wait!" she yelled.

Rhonda ran out the door to find Axel walking to his motorcycle in rage.

"Axel stop!" Rhonda yelled as she attempted to grab his hand he stopped and hand an angry look in his face. "It's not what it looks like."

"How could you!" he yelled. "So what you've decided to go back to Sepheroith!"

"What are you talking about!" Rhonda asked.

"I saw him kissing you." Axel accused.

"Yeah and did you see me pushing him off of me Axel, he kissed me on purpose to get you mad at me!" Rhonda reasoned.

"Sure he did." Axel said sarcastically.

"Why don't you believe me Axel!" Rhonda yelled.

"Rhonda just stop okay I need some time now." Axel yelled.

Rhonda stopped and looked at Axel tears swelling up in her eyes threatening to fall.

"So you don't believe me then what is our relationship all about huh! I love you can't you see! I chose you, I chose you! I even gave myself to you but I guess that means nothing to you. If you're that blind maybe we shouldn't be together!" Rhonda yelled as her voice went hoarse.

"Fine by me if that's what you want!" Axel yelled as he sped off on his motorcycle.

"Axel!" Rhonda yelled as she fell to the sidewalk tears were falling down her face and Sepheroith walked to her side with a smirk on his face. He loved to see her in pain and enjoyed the scene he caused between the two.

Rhonda stood up slowly and looked at Sepheroith with hatred.

"You bastard I hope you rot in hell I hate you!" Rhonda yelled.

"You are mine and shall belong to know one else!" Sepheroith hissed.

"You bastard I will never love you get that through your head! I hate you!" Rhonda yelled as she ran into her home into her bedroom locking the door where she fell to her bed in tears.

A few hours later Terra came home to find Rhonda in tears.

"Rhonda what happened?" Terra asked.

"Axel and I broke up." Rhonda cried. "Oh Terra!" Rhonda then turned to hug her sister.

"It's all right everything's all right." Terra said then without Rhonda noticing she smiled.


	19. Afterwards

A couple of weeks passed since Axel and Rhonda have now split up. They weren't even talking to each other. At work they didn't let their problems get in their way, they put aside their differences and got along with each other enough to get the work done. Bother were so air headed and filled with pride everyone was soon getting fed up with their problems and didn't see why they just wouldn't work them out.

"You know what Axel I just don't see why you won't talk to her about this." Kairi said one day at practice.

"Because I don't want to deal with it anymore it's done and over with and I'm leaving it at that." Axel said.

"I don't see why she's a great girl and all." Sora said.

"Don't even get started on that Riku all your interested is to have her in our band, well look here she's not going to be in our band." Axel said.

"I don't see why you won't just talk to her and make up." Riku said.

"Look Riku if you want to talk to her so badly why don't you go out with her then!" Axel yelled. "Look I'm out I'm going home.

Axel then got on his motorcycle and left.

"I don't know why he's so mad Rhonda's really nice." Kairi said. "What happened between the two?"

"I don't know but he's being a real pain in the ass if you ask me." Sora said.

"You know both of you are acting like children you both should just make up." Vanessa said as her, Christy, Terra, and Rhonda were walking through the mall.

"Because if he doesn't want to trust me or have faith in me for anything no. A guy has to reach up to my standards and has to have trust in me." Rhonda said.

"Come on it couldn't have been that bad." Christy said.

"Christy, Axel saw Sepheroith kiss me. I didn't want to kiss him he kissed me. And Axel thinks it's the other way around how I want to get back together with him and I don't. He hurt me and I don't know why Axel would think I want to get back together with him at all." Rhonda said.

"He's just jealous, because deep down inside he can't bare to loose you Rhonda." Vanessa said. "He loves you."

"Correction he used to love me. Now he just hates me." Rhonda said.

"He does not he does love you." Christy argued.

"I would just forget about him. If he's giving you that much trouble then just forget about him he's no use crying over." Terra said coldly.

Vanessa and Christy looked over at Terra funnily and couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Ah Terra it isn't that easy cause her and Axel have been going out for a long time." Christy said.

"Yeah but it wasn't like they were getting married were they!" Terra challenged.

Vanessa at that point wanted to take Terra and claw out her eyes. How dare she act like that to her friend!

"Well one way or another you too will have to talk sometime." Vanessa said.

"I don't think so. There's nothing left to be said, it's done and over with." Rhonda said as she walked off.

"Poor Rhonda." Thought Christy as he looked over at Terra who was smiling. "What is her problem?"

At work Rhonda was walking to a meeting in one of Sesshomaru's offices where she ran accidentally into Axel.

"Oh I'm sorry, oh Axel." Rhonda said.

"Rhonda." Axel said.

Deep inside Axel truly wanted her back but just wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do he was still angry with her but he wanted her back so badly.

"I should go." Rhonda said.

"I guess you should." Axel replied rather coldly.

"Bye." Rhonda said as she felt tears inside her eyes threatening to fall but didn't.

Rhonda walked into the office followed by Axel. Everyone was seated but Sesshomaru could detect that something was wrong with Rhonda but didn't say a word. The meeting went rather smooth it was discussing whether they should buy stocks from another company. Vanessa was in control of the budget seeing if it was the best time to do that now or later. Rhonda was recording down information and raised her hand.

"Yes Rhonda what is it." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Well I actually think it's a good idea to buy some stock we have been having a good year with a lot of money coming in and all. And it could be a good idea with this stock; it might make the company more powerful and better working." Rhonda explained. "It could also make more people want to buy and we could sell more than we ever have."

"Yeah and that's what you think could happen it doesn't mean that it will." Axel said.

Rhonda froze feeling tears coming on but didn't let them show.

"Yeah but with the stock there could be huge investments and the company can come in a good profit for the year." Rhonda said.

"Yeah but you don't know if that will happen or not." Axel said as he raised his voice. "And what will happen if the company plunged down or what? Are you ready to take that responsibility for that happening!"

"You know what just forget what I said." Rhonda said. "It's just as simple as that, I'm nothing more than a secretary and notes taker so what would I know. It was just an idea I had."

Rhonda sat out of the conversation for the rest of the meeting. When the meeting was over she was the first one to leave and gladly she did. When she returned to her office was when she broke down into tears.

All that was left in the office were Axel and Sesshomaru.

"What was that for!" Sesshomaru asked rather coldly.

"What was what for?" Axel asked.

"You know very well what. Why did you go off on her like that?" Sesshomaru asked. "If it's because of your relationship problems then quit it because this one will not tolerate any of that here at this company."

"It wasn't I'm through with her so it won't affect my work any longer." Axel said.

"Fine if you have decided not to be with her then leave her alone. You have done enough to her as it is." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"Did you not sense she was hurt and crying?" Sesshomaru asked. "She is like a sister to me and this one will not tolerate seeing anyone not even the likes of you hurt her in that way."

"You won't." Axel said.

"Good now get out of my office." Sesshomaru replied as he started to close the door.

Axel left to return to his office when Rhonda came out of hers. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying he could tell and it made him feel bad. He really didn't mean to yell at her earlier he was just well mad still.

"Rhonda?" he asked.

Rhonda looked at Axel but then continued to walk away.

"Good everything is in order I presume?" A voice asked.

"Hai it is my Lord." Said another voice.

They walked down the long corridors in a castle that led to a prisoner's chamber. They opened the door and inside was a woman with long midnight blue hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a white gown. Her arms were chained to a wall. Her arms were sore from the chains and she was awfully tired and had no strength left. She saw them walk in and she turned her head in the opposite direction.

"What is my bride to be still upset?" the voice laughed as his silver jagged hair fell into his face as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek which made her made and tried to resist but couldn't.

"You bastard." She whispered. "Soon she will find out sooner or later."

"Oh and how is that!" he laughed.

"Because she will soon realize that who she is around is not me." She said.

"How is that she doesn't even know you." He laughed. "I thank you for letting me use your features it has been very easy to lure into this trap now."

"Leave her alone!" she yelled.

"Or what." The other voice said coldly. "Soon you both will be powerless, it is better to give in to us now or face being destroyed."

"You will not win dark will always triumph over light." The voice said.

"Not if you are master of both!" she yelled but then he smacked her in the face and she fell backwards.

"That will not happen." The voice said. "Because if you or your sister doesn't give into our power soon then you both will perish!" he then yelled. "Well I must be going now time to put the plan into action."

"No don't!" she yelled but it was already too late both had left the chambers. "Rhonda it isn't me, it isn't the real me!"

Rhonda continued to walk down the hallway it was already time for her to go and she already didn't want to stay a second later. Inside her she was hurt and felt like she wanted to cry but couldn't. Deep down she too missed Axel but he didn't want her back and it was clear to her now anyway. Rhonda walked outside and Terra was right behind her.

"Oh hey are you off to?" Rhonda asked trying her best to look like she didn't spend hours crying.

"Come I want to show you something." Terra said smiling.

"Okay." Rhonda said as she followed Terra into the parking lot located on the opposite side of Inu-Corp. They both were walking but Rhonda had no idea what Terra had wanted to show her.

"Terra what is it?" Rhonda asked.

"You'll see." Terra said as both continued to walk.

Both continued walking until suddenly Terra stopped.

"Terra what's wrong." Rhonda asked.

Terra did not answer.

"Terra?" Rhonda asked.

"She is not Terra." Said a voice.

Rhonda froze and slowly turned around there was Sepheroith.

"Terra what's going on here?" Rhonda asked.

"I'm afraid he's right Rhonda I'm not Terra." The look alike of Terra said smiling evilly.

"What are you talking about!" Rhonda asked feeling fear and confusion now enter her body.

"Rhonda, Rhonda always so clueless." Sepheroith chanted as he laughed.

"What do you want!" Rhonda demanded.

"Just give up now Rhonda." Said another voice.

Rhonda knew that voice too and turned around it was Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger half brother.

"Inuyasha you to! But how, why!" Rhonda yelled.

"I don't have anything against you it's your sister." Inuyasha said as she smiled wickedly.

"Traitor!" Rhonda yelled.

That was when Terra transformed into a man with hair that resembled Sepheroith's but it was shorter much shorter at a shoulder length. You could have said he resembled Sepheroith and looked like his brother.

"My name is Kadaj." He said.

"Where is my sister!" Rhonda demanded.

"Somewhere where you will not find her!" Kadaj said. "Both of you will submit to our powers."

"I will not." Rhonda said.

"Fine then if you won't your sister will be killed, both of them and everyone else you care for so dearly." Kadaj said.

"NO!" Rhonda yelled. "Leave them alone."

"Then do as we say." Kadaj said.

"Fine I submit." Rhonda said as she lowered her head to the floor.

"Good." Kadaj said.

Seconds later Sepheroith behind Rhonda.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." He whispered.

"Stop what are you doing!" Rhonda yelled. "LET ME GO!"

Sepheroith then knocked Rhonda out and through her over his shoulder.

"Let's go now!" Sepheroith ordered.

All three soon disappeared but Christy was there in that parking lot watching what happened. She ran back into Inu-Corp screaming for Sesshomaru and ran into him talking to Axel.

"What's wrong why are you running around yelling like a maniac!" Sesshomaru demanded.

Christy sat there and told Sesshomaru and Axel the story that she just witnessed in the parking lot and Sesshomaru was very angered.

"Bastard knew he couldn't be trusted." Sesshomaru growled. "Do you know here they left or gone!"

"They didn't say." Christy cried. "Oh God, and that's not the worst of it your brother is in on it to Sesshomaru."

"What!" Sesshomaru nearly exploded.

Vanessa walked up and could sense that something indeed was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked.

Christy told Vanessa what happened.

"Oh my kami what are we going to do!" she asked.

"I don't know we don't even know where they taken her." Sesshomaru said.

"I know and I can take you there." Axel said.

Everyone looked at Axel and he knew he would have to start explaining.

"It's a long story." Axel said. "I'll tell you on the way."

"So you're willing enough to save her now why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Even though we have our differences I still-"Axel couldn't say it.

"You still love her." Christy finished.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Come on we must go before it's too late." Axel said. "Don't worry Rhonda I'm coming." He thought. "But when I see her…will she forgive me?"

Axel led the others into the sky and started to travel and make their way to the kingdom of light.

Rhonda stirred in her sleep when she awoke in what seemed like a prisoner's chamber. She put a hand on her head and rubbed it.

"Ow." She said out loud as she looked around and studied her surroundings.

Who was next to her surprised her by a long shot.

"Oh Kami." Rhonda yelled out as she jumped up.

"Rhonda is it you?" the girl asked.

"Terra?" Rhonda asked. "Or wait is it Kadaj!"

"No it's me the real me. The last time I contacted you was when they found out I was contacting you all this time. They locked me up here and Kadaj has been using my features to gain your trust and deceive you." Terra explained.

"Okay I guess I'll have to trust you for now." Rhonda said.

Rhonda looked and saw both her and Terra were chained to the wall.

"We got to get out of here." Rhonda said.

"How there's no way possible." Terra said. "And besides by sundown I am supposed to marry Kadaj."

"Not on my watch help me find a way out." Rhonda said.

"I'm telling you there's no way and besides were chained to a wall." Terra said.

"If there's a will then there's a way." Rhonda said as she struggled with the locks. "Damn, wait I got it!"

Rhonda came up with a brilliant idea and turned to look at her sister.

"Terra we are getting out of here." Rhonda said.

"How?" Terra asked.

"You have powers don't you?" Rhonda asked.

"Yes more of mother's powers see I can't control both dark and light, I can only control one and I chosen light." Terra said.

"Okay it doesn't matter what I want you to do is concentrate on channeling your powers on breaking both our locks." Rhonda explained.

"I tried that though." Terra said.

"Yeah only you tried though, but the both of us we can accomplish great things, come on Terra we can do it together!" Rhonda said as she encouraged her sister.

"Okay let's do it." Terra said.

"So how are we supposed to get to the kingdom of light anyhow?" Vanessa asked.

Everyone was stumped at that part.

"Hey Shippo or Miroku's raccoon friend can give us a ride." Vanessa said.

"Are you kidding they would be scared." Christy said.

"I can transport us by teleportation." Vanessa spoke up. "But I don't know where it is though."

"So how can we get there then?" Sesshomaru asked out loud.

"Wait a minute I know!" Vanessa said excitedly. "Call Kagura and lets see if she'll let us use her flying feather."

A half an hour later Kagura showed up and handed over her feather to Vanessa.

"Thanks Kagura we really appreciate it." Christy said.

"Yeah, yeah when your done just done forget to return it for me." Kagura said as she walked off.

"She's nice." Axel said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we better get going." Vanessa said.

From Axel's back emerged his wings, on Kagura's feather Sesshomaru, Christy and Vanessa got on and started to head for the castle in the sky.

Rhonda and Terra began working on channeling their powers to break the locks but Terra was having trouble.

"I don't think I can do it Rhonda." Terra said.

"Don't give up on me Terra come on we can do it." Rhonda said. "Don't break the concentration."

"Okay." Terra said. "I'll try harder."

Terra shut her eyes and began concentrating again and so did Rhonda and this time they managed to break each others locks.

"You did it!" Terra said excitedly as she got up and hugged Rhonda.

"No we did it Terra." Rhonda said as she smiled and hugged her sister. "Come on we have to find a way out."

Rhonda looked at the window but there were bars all over it. Rhonda looked at the floor and saw it was cement.

"I guess we can cross tunneling our way out off the list." Rhonda joked. "It looks like we'll have to go through the door."

"But it's locked." Terra said.

"Hey don't underestimate us now we just got out of the chains we can get through a measly door." Rhonda smiled.

Rhonda and Terra walked up to the door indeed it was locked.

"I got another idea." Rhonda thought as she concentrated and with her powers she unlocked the door.

"How did you do that?" Terra asked amazed.

"A lot of sneaking out when I was a teenager." Rhonda smiled. "Come on let's go."

"Wait this is a little to easy." Terra said.

"Don't worry come on." Rhonda said as her and Terra walked out into the hallway.

"You to stop!" a voice yelled.

"Yazoo don't let them get away!" a voice yelled.

"Don't worry Loz I won't!" Yazoo yelled back.

Rhonda stared at the guys that were running towards them they looked an awfully like Sepheroith and Kadaj.

"What are all of you brothers or what!" Rhonda yelled out. "Terra get back!"

"I want to help you!" Terra said.

Both Yazoo and Loz drew their weapons.

"You think that's scary I lived through fear and you don't scare me one bit!" Rhonda yelled as she ran forward and hit Yazoo with an energy ball that was the shade of dark purple and black.

Terra summoned her magic and attacked Loz who fell to the ground but got back up and so did Yazoo.

"What should I do now Rhonda!" Terra yelled.

"For now run!" Rhonda yelled as she grabbed her sister's hand. "We need to figure out a plan."

Yazoo and Loz were running after Rhonda and Terra down a hallway when Rhonda found a window.

"Are you mad!" Terra nearly yelled. "Well be killed."

"I live for adventure and if you knew me then you would have already known." Rhonda said as she blasted an energy ball at the window that smashed.

"Can you fly?" Rhonda asked.

"Of course, why?" Terra asked.

"Because your going to need to now when I tell you bring your wings out and get ready to fly." Rhonda yelled.

"Okay!" Terra yelled.

"Now!" Rhonda yelled.

Both girls jumped out the window and from their backs their wings emerged. But unfortunately Yazoo and Loz could fly too.

"Damn!" Rhonda thought.

"What now?" Terra yelled.

Rhonda looked down and saw a river.

"Can you swim?" Rhonda asked.

"I never learned." Terra confessed.

"Well now you're gonna learn come on!" Rhonda yelled as she grabbed her sisters hand and plunged head first into the river.

That's when Loz stopped Yazoo.

"Wait you idiot do you know what kind of water that is!" Loz yelled.

"Uh no." Yazoo.

"That water will kill us and they plunged right in it damn! Kadaj is going to kill us not to mention Sepheroith." Loz said. "Let's go inform them."

"Right." Yazoo said.

Yazoo and Loz flew away and Rhonda and Terra watched from under the water and then came up for air.

"Great plan." Terra said. "Now I'm all soak and wet."

"Hey at least I got us out of that place." Rhonda said. "Where does this river lead to?"

"Into town." Terra said.

"Well there we can hide out let's go." Rhonda said. "And were safer in the water, so let's swim."

"Yeah your telling someone to swim who can't!" Terra cried in protest.

"Come on I bet town's not that far away, lead the way captain!" Rhonda smiled.

"We almost got killed and your laughing, oh my are you my sister." Terra smiled.

"Guess we'll never know." Rhonda joked.

"You lost them!" Kadaj nearly exploded. "How in the world could you have done that! You two were supposed to be watching their prison chambers! Night is befalling very soon and that's when the ceremony is. The ceremony must be done before the half crescent moon appears."

"Why Kadaj?" Loz asked.

"Because that's when she'll have her powers the strongest and she'll be an equal match to me!" Sepheroith said easily.

"You're taking this rather well brother." Yazoo said.

"Where did you last see them?" Sepheroith demanded.

"They fell into the river." Loz said.

"And we couldn't have followed them into that." Yazoo said.

"Yeah but you idiots could have followed them!" Kadaj yelled.

"Patience Kadaj, patience we will have them in our grasp and once we do I will become the ruler of this very universe!" Sepheroith declared. "Find them!" he indicated to Loz and Yazoo.

"Yes brother." Both chanted as they ran outside.

"So you think you can outsmart and escape from me Rhonda! We'll see about that." Sepheroith thought. "We shall see."

Sepheroith then departed off into another section of the castle and Kadaj followed.

Rhonda and Terra managed to just escape from Yazoo and Loz from falling into the river. Miles down they went and as they neared the town they climbed out of the river bank soaked and drenched.

"I'm freezing!" Terra said. "See I new the river was not a good idea!"

"Stop complaining jeez your just like my sister." Rhonda stopped. "Christy." She thought.

"Sister you have another?" Terra asked.

"Yes and she's probably worried sick about me." Rhonda said.

"It must be nice to have grown up with her while you were young I on the other hand had no one." Terra said. "I was handed off to one of mother's friends to be raised up as their own. I was alone and around the time I matured was when Kadaj announced that he was going to marry me. I do not wish to marry him for I love only another…."

"It must have been hard, but where together now and nothing bad is going to happen." Rhonda said.

That was when anger villagers surrounded the two girls.

"Who are you! What are you doing here!" one villager who was a male, had long black jagged hair and green eyes yelled.

"Answer the question!" another villager but this time was a female with short straight golden hair and brown eyes demanded.

"And you said nothing else bad was going to happen." Terra said as she shook her head.

"He he…" Rhonda laughed.

"Who are you!" the man with long black jagged hair yelled.

"Wait a minute I know you, you're Terra Shiraz's daughter." The woman with the short golden hair said. "She's not an outsider she was raised in this village when she was young."

"You live here?" Rhonda asked.

Terra nodded. "Yes until I was taken away by Kadaj."

"Monique it has been a long time hasn't it?" Terra said as she hugged her friend.

"To long." Monique agreed.

"But Monique this one is an outsider." The man said.

"Can't you wait a minute Marik!" Monique yelled.

"No I can't and the sooner we get rid of her, the better!" Marik yelled.

"No she's my sister." Terra said. "Monique she is the one the chosen one."

"She is!" Monique gasped.

"I told you all of this long time before Monique, she is the next chosen one." Terra said.

"Why are you here!" Marik asked.

"Marik stop it or I'll throw you in the river!" Monique yelled. "Sorry he's my brother, pains sometimes siblings are aren't they?" she smiled.

"Yeah tell me about it." Rhonda smiled remembering times she had spent with Christy.

"So what brings you here to Crystal Peak?" Monique asked.

"Where here to find our parents, our real parents." Rhonda said.

"Oh…them." Monique said. "Yes I forgot you are not really Shiraz's daughter."

"She'll always be a mother to me but now we must find our real parent's before Kadaj's gang finds us." Terra said.

"Okay follow us but you sister will have to wear a cloak inside." Marik said.

"Why! Rhonda demanded.

"Because you are of Dark and Light heredity, it is forbidden for the likes of you to be around these parts." Marik said.

"Marik!" Monique yelled.

"Well it is." Marik said.

"No it's alright." Rhonda said remembering what Axel had told her before about the two kinds.

"But I am of that race to you can't just justify what we are or judge us." Terra said.

"But she looks more of the part you can tell." Monique said. "And everyone knows you but doesn't know about your life history of who you really are. Your real parents hid that from everyone so you could grow up some what normally. But they never would have dreamed the day Kadaj would have taken you away from us all."

"Can you take us to them?" Rhonda asked. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yes along with the others." Monique said.

"Others?" Terra asked.

"Yes there are others just like the likes of you both but they aren't as fortunate. They are reduced to hiding underground and in other places to reduce their chances of being found. If they are then the mixed bloods will be killed." Monique explained.

"Why that's horrible!" Terra yelled out. "Why do they let that happen?"

Monique was about to answer when Rhonda did instead.

"Because they are afraid of our power, we are the stronger ones we can control both the Dark and the Light but in some cases it becomes to strong to handle. What I mean is in your case you said you can only control light and you had to choose. But in cases like mine I can control both Dark and Light. It's hard to explain but only few out of our kind can ever complete a task so great it is a challenge one must complete and prove themselves worthy." Rhonda finished.

"Spoken like a true chosen one." Monique said. "Come and I will take you to your parents."

"I guess I'll have to tag along as well." Marik sulked.

That was when Monique hit Marik in the head.

"What the hell was that for!" Marik yelled.

"Nothing I just felt like it." Monique smiled.

"Sisters are evil." Marik snarled.

"Yes but brothers are just so simple minded." Monique laughed as she led Rhonda and Terra into the village.

Before they entered a cloak was given to Rhonda and she put it on.

"For your safety." He spoke.

"I understand." Rhonda said.

Marik nodded his head and everyone was walking through the village, somehow it had seemed familiar to Rhonda like she had been there and indeed she had only through dreams of course. While they where walking in the place looked much run down.

"It wasn't always like this; long ago Crystal Peak was in fact very enchanting and beautiful. It had become this way ever since the Angels of Dark won the war and took control of the kingdom, but to do that they have to kill the heirs to the thrown or turn them onto their side. The both of you." Monique explained.

"So that's what Kadaj and Sepheroith are planning." Rhonda said. "Well I'm sorry but their plan is not going to succeed."

"It is not as easy as it sounds; you have to fight to fight the heir to the thrown. The ruler, The Darkness has chosen his heir and has passed the crown finally to him. Your father was The Darkness's son, but he refused to harm the angels of light or follow in his fathers footsteps. He cascaded him out as a traitor and ordered for him to be killed. But that was when he fled to the Angels of Lights land. The Angels of Light thought of it as a disgrace of your mother and father being together. That's what sparked the war." Marik turned to me. "Your birth."

"No it wasn't me, a friend of mine was just like me and was born before me, he was an angel of both dark and light." Rhonda explained.

"Yeah I heard about him." Monique said. "The first of the tainted blood."

"He was the first but both races didn't like it either so they brushed it off the side or made it forbid for the races to fall in love. If it ever happened their children were found and murdered. But they soon learned that the children that were both dark and light were a danger to them reaching their ultimate goal. That was another reason why the mixed bloods were killed, but when you were born. They knew you were the heir to the thrown. They knew that if they didn't kill you or lure you to their side that in time you would over power them and they would soon suffer defeat." Marik finished.

Rhonda and Terra sat there as Marik was finished talking. "I understand." Rhonda said.

"So do I now." Terra said. "I just wish it didn't have to be like that."

"Maybe it doesn't." Rhonda said.

"How?" Monique said. "What are you thinking?"

"If we defeat the Dark ruler then we can show that were more than just mixed blood that were important as well." Rhonda said.

"So what are you saying?" Marik asked.

"I'm going to have to fight the heir to that thrown, who is it?" Rhonda asked.

Terra looked away as she spoke. "Sepheroith, you're going to have to fight him to win control of the kingdom of light and if you win you also gain control over all dark and light lands."

"So basically it's all up to me isn't it?" Rhonda asked.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Damn, this isn't going to be some walk in the park either." Rhonda said. "Axel where are you when I really need you the most." She thought.

As they were walking through the village, there was a big ruckus emerging within the town square.

"Stop that little brat!" someone shouted.

"Catch her!" someone else cried.

A little girl no older than eight with amber hair and lavender pinkish eyes dressed in a torn green kimono was running down the street.

"It wasn't me!" she shouted.

"Yeah right tainted blood!" someone yelled.

Those words rang through Rhonda's ears. _Tainted Blood, so she was just like her._

"Stop her now!" someone cried.

The little girl was running and turned at a corner but realized it was a dead end. The angry villagers followed her and so did Rhonda.

"Rhonda wait no!" Monique yelled.

But it was too late she didn't listen, all she cared about was helping and rescuing that poor girl, she wasn't about to let fate claim her.

"Really it wasn't my fault." The girl cried as tears flooded down her face.

"Quit lying and admit it you where the one who stole the bread from the bakery!" one of the villagers yelled.

"No it was the other boy he stole it and when he got caught he through it into my arms and ran. I had no idea it was stolen!" the little girl cried.

"Hey what should we do with her?" one villager laughed.

"I know we can hand her over to the Angels of Dark." Another villager laughed as he made an attempt to grab her.

"Daddy!" the little girl cried out.

Rhonda ran in and used her powers and sent the villagers crashing into the wall. Rhonda ran up and stood directly in front of the little girl.

"You're safe now." Rhonda said as she smiled at the little girl. "I believe you."

The little girl smiled weakly.

"Who are you!" One of the angry villagers cried.

"Leave this child alone! How dare you she is just a child and you want her to be sent to her fate!" Rhonda yelled.

"She is of tainted blood what do you care!" the other angry villager yelled out.

Terra, Monique, and Marik finally found Rhonda but didn't speak. Rhonda pulled off the cloak, it was time she showed them the real her.

"I care! Rhonda yelled out. "Because I am what she is!"

Rhonda's wings came out of her back in warning to the villagers to stay away unless they wanted to get hurt. Her black half crescent moon mark on her face began to glow. Her eyes turned a darker shade of blue.

"Leave her alone now!" Rhonda ordered. "Or you shall face severe consequences." She warned.

"Wait I have heard of her she's the chosen one!" someone yelled.

"Yeah so have I, one of tainted blood shall rise and save us all, just like it said in the prophecy!" one of the villagers yelled.

"I am the chosen one and I order for you to leave this girl be so back off!" Rhonda yelled as her eyes cascaded to the darkest blue. (FYI it is not good to piss off a dark-light because they can loose control of their normal self being and the dark can tempt them. The dark can turn them into something they might not even want to become).

The villagers ran out of the dead end and back into the town square and Rhonda was left their battling inside her the emotions she was feeling and her dark-light self being.

"Rhonda come back to us please." Terra begged.

Rhonda tried her best and over came the darks temptation that ran in her blood and was her normal self again. Her eyes resembled their normal color and her wings emerged within her back and her half crescent moon mark ceased to glow.

"My head." Rhonda said as she rubbed it. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Terra asked.

"Not really…" Rhonda said.

"You dark being inside almost over powered you." Marik said. "Amazing power…"

Rhonda was silent for them moment and turned to the little girl and bent down so she could be eye level with her.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Rhonda asked.

"Yes." The little girl answered.

"What's your name?" Rhonda asked.

"Raven." The little girl answered. "I want my Daddy."

"We'll find him." Terra said.

"What happened?" Rhonda asked.

"I was walking along the streets really hungry. You see my Daddy doesn't make a lot of money cause he's a disgrace to society. He married my Mama who isn't like the rest. She's dark and my Daddy is light. My Mama died when I was just a baby when she gave birth to me. The Angels of Dark found out that one of their own had a child with a man that was an Angel of Light thought it was treason and killed her…" Tears fell from the little girls face.

Rhonda held the little girl in her arms. "Someway somehow I'm going to stop all of this!" Rhonda declared. "It isn't right for a little girl to loose her mother at an age like that! Guys are you with me!"

"I'm in." Terra spoke.

"Me too." Monique said.

Everyone looked at Marik.

"I guess I'm in too." Marik spoke.

"Will find your father don't worry." Rhonda said.

Raven looked at the others with confusion in her eyes.

"Find him? I know where he is." Raven said. "He's…… I'm not supposed to say."

"Sweetie you can trust us, we too are looking for our parents and besides were just like you." Terra smiled.

Raven smiled as she looked at Rhonda. "My Daddy had always said that in this prophecy that there is a woman just like our kind and someday will comeback to our lands and save us." She smiled.

"Well that day has come." Rhonda said smiling. "So can you show us where your father is?"

Raven nodded and looked around to make sure no one was following her. "This way." She said as she led them to where her father was. Rhonda and the others followed Raven.

They were in the town square as Raven showed Rhonda and the others the way. They soon came to a hidden trap door in a deserted part of the town.

"Down here…" Raven said as she started to climb down.

Rhonda, Terra, Monique, and Marik followed Raven under ground into the trap door. Underground they walked miles and miles until they came to another door.

"Inside is where others like me and of course you guys lie." Raven smiled as she used her powers to unlock the door.

The door seemed to need some kind of password that only a dark-light could answer with his or her own powers and strength. When the door was unlocked Raven stepped forward and motioned Rhonda and the others to follow. When they walked inside they were amazed. Underground there was a river and fields of flowers and trees. It was as if someone removed a part of the Earth and placed it here but only under ground. There was light everywhere but it didn't come from a sun or anything by the likes of that. It was a mystery you could tell that magic was used there.

"It is beautiful." Rhonda spoke amazed.

"Yes this is my home." Raven spoke.

Raven led Rhonda and the others to her home where a very angered father awaited for them.

"Raven how many times have I told you don't leave the house unless your escorted by me or a friend!" her father yelled as Raven flinched.

Her father seemed upset analyzed by Rhonda but he only loved her and was afraid for her safety.

"Daddy I'm sorry but these people here saved me." Raven smiled.

Rhonda got a good look at Raven's father he was a tall man with mocha brown colored hair and green eyes. Raven must have gotten her features from her mother she thought.

"Thank you all very much for returning my daughter to me…. I don't know what I do if I lost her as well." He said.

"It's no problem." Rhonda spoke.

"Daddy she's the chosen one, she's just like us I've seen her powers!" Raven said excitedly.

He looked at Rhonda and the others with curiosity in his eyes and at that point he knew she was the chosen one.

"Come in and lets talk." He said. "And by the way my name is Hano."


End file.
